I won't tell anyone
by sospecial21
Summary: Edward was the nerdy twin brother to Alice, while Bella was the popular head cheerleader,dating Jacob Black, but are things always the way they seem? Bella just gave me a hand job in my bathroom! Did that seriously just happen? I muttered to myself...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I thought I would try out this idea I had for a new story, let me know what you think. I'm still continuing with my others, I just needed a little distraction from them for a minute. At first this will start off just giving you a general look into what Edward's daily life in tales, but it will pick up and I plan on making it lemony good for you! So opinions and ideas are welcome!**

**CHAPTER 1**

My radio alarm began to ring loudly, startling me from my peaceful slumber. Another start to another hellish day, great! I hit the snooze button and stared up at my ceiling. It wasn't anything spectacular, it was white, plain, like most ceilings.

The ceiling is probably the last thing people see for at least 90% who die. The last thing you see is imprinted in your eye like a photo. Imagine the number of people with ceilings imprinted in their eyes, ceilings will never seem the same.

The alarm went off again, I shrugged off the comforter and climbed out of bed. I slipped my feet into my blue slippers and pulled my robe off the back of my desk chair, grabbing my glasses at the same time. I patted my way down to the bathroom, passing my parent's bedroom.

The house was rather quiet for this time of morning, just the way I liked it. When I reached the bathroom, I locked the door and relieved myself of a full bladder. I turned on the sink and washed my hands. I leaned my palms on the white sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Bright green eyes looking back at me. I needed a shave I thought, the five o'clock shadow clear on my stubby chin. Why did they call it a five o'clock shadow? It was clearly 6:30am. One of those mysterious things to think about. I racked my hand threw my messy hair. Alice suggested I get a hair cut, but I kind of thought my hair looked good like this.

Yes it was a bit long over the ears, but Jasper had long hair too and nobody commented about his. At least mine had style, his was just.. Who am I kidding? My hair never did what I told it to, no matter how much L'Oreal or finesse you added to it, it was just like an irritant child.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I blew a piece of hair from my view and slumped my shoulders, walking out of the bathroom to the kitchen. There was some stirring in the house, figuring it was probably mom making breakfast.

Mom was standing at the stove while dad was sitting at the breakfast nook reading a newspaper sipping his coffee. It was like a rerun of the Beavers, all mom needed was the damn apron. I took the seat next to dad. He placed the paper down and looked at me with a small smile.

"Morning Edward, how did you sleep son?" He asked overly concerned

"Okay." I shrugged picking up the glass pitcher of orange mom had sitting there.

"Carlisle, how do you want your eggs?" Mom asked over her shoulder

"Over easy, you know that Es." He sighed picking his newspaper back up

She didn't say a word, just continued her cooking.

"Edward, what about you?" She turned to smile at me placing the plate infront of dad

"Scrambled will be fine thanks." I muttered picking up the economics section dad left on the counter.

"Good morning my beautiful family!" Alice came in bouncing kissing dad on the cheek and ruffling up my hair

I flattened it where she touched it.

"Why do you do that Edward, its not like it helps." Alice giggled sitting opposite of me picking up her juice

I just glared at her.

"Leave your brother alone." Esme mumbled from her position at the stove

"You need a hair cut." Alice chimed

"You don't complain about Jasper's hair." I said pointedly

"It looks good on him, but on you, well, lets just say, gross." She pressed her lips together

"Whatever." I grumbled

"Eat." Mom said sternly placing a plate of hot bacon and eggs infront of us both.

I finished up my breakfast and made my way to my room to get dressed. I opened up the drawers and stared down at my options. It was January, a sweater would be appropriate considering it was snowy outside. I pulled out a tee shirt and my black corduroy pants.

I got my red stripped sweater from my closet and pulled it over my head. I combed my hair that had gotten out of place with my fingers, trying to tame it the best I could, but whatever , it was only Forks High school. Not like anyone acknowledge me anyway.

I grabbed my backpack, keys and coat from the chair and made my way back down stairs. I kissed mom goodbye and noted dad had already left for the day. Doctors.

"Alice are you riding with me?" I yelled as I pulled my coat on.

"Do I ever?" She yelled from upstairs

"I guess not." I muttered opening the front door

"Edward have a good day." Mom straightened out the collar of my wool coat. I tried to shrug out of her grip. She simple smiled and said good bye

Geez I was 17 sometimes she made me feel like I was 12. I hope she realized I was quite capable of adjusting my own damn coat. _Oh wait she forgot to give me my lunch!_

Knowingly mom came walking to the door handing me my lunch bag, I blushed and thanked her once more. I tripped several times drugging threw the snow mound that was near my car. Once inside I blared the heat and the radio.

The smooth composition I had written played evenly through the speakers. I felt smug listening to the flawless tapping of the piano keys. I may not do a lot of things very well ,but this, playing the piano, was my one true calling in life.

I pulled into Forks high school parking lot, which seemed to be coming alive with people. I tried to get here before anyone else, so I could get the good parking spot. I sat holding the steering wheel for a minute, trying to savor the last few minutes of solitaire. A snowball hit my driver side window, alerting me that reality was indeed real. I sighed and picked up my backpack off the passenger seat, opening the driver's door.

I made my way toward the front of the school when I heard the voice that I dreaded hearing everyday.

"Look its loser Cullen!" Yelled Jacob Black

_Jacob Black_. I hated the guy. He was so mean to me for no reason. Was it because I wasn't a brainless jock like him and his stupid friends? He was popular, as to where I wasn't. Girls liked him, as to where they didn't know I existed. All I know is, since I was in 2nd grade the douche made my life a living hell everyday.

I hurried my pace toward the front doors, trying to avoid confrontation with this idiot. It was the same everyday. Then I felt it, it was cold sliding into the back of my coat. I shook my head trying to get the pieces of ice to fall to the ground. He threw a snowball at the back of my head. I pretended that I didn't realize it, but that just egged him on more.

"Cullen." He threw another at me and then his friends joined in and I ran quickly into the safety of the school.

I had tried to fight back against those jerks many times, but it was always a losing battle. Jasper had suggested I tell my parents or a teacher, but what would that solve? They would just get me another time.

"I love Mondays." I mumbled tossing my coat into my locker

"Me too." Peter said sarcastically

"They got you too?" I asked eying his snow covered back

"I hate those guys. I can't wait for them to get what's coming to them." Peter slammed his locker

"Eventually." I sighed

We made our way to first period science. The sitting was assigned in this class and I had the dubious honor to be seated with Angela Weber. Angela was one of the nicest people I ever met, her soul was completely pure and she was just a good person all around.

She smiled up at me threw her dark rimmed glasses.

"How was your weekend Edward?" Angela asked cheerfully

"Nothing worth talking about. How was your trip to Seattle?" I asked hooking my backpack on the chair

"It was good. I saw my grandmother. What are you doing after piano practice today?" Angela asked timidly

"Nothing." I opened up my book

"Maybe we could hang out?" She beamed

"Sure." I shrugged

That seemed to make her bounce in her seat with a bright smile plastered on her face. I wonder what that was about? I just shrugged it off and listened to Mr. Banner go on about pare cells. My next three periods were uneventful and that was a good thing.

It meant no Black or his buddies harassing me. I tried to focus on the positive points of my day. Making it to my piano lessons after school. It was always my motivation, it was my only vice that helped me release all the frustration I was feeling.

The lunch bell rang and I quietly made it to the lunch room with my brown bag. I never ate in the cafeteria. I learned long ago it was not a welcome place for me. Jacob had thrown a orange at my head when I was going to sit one afternoon and my lunch ended up all over me and the group of girls sitting at the table I was passing. I could never live it down.

I finished up my lunch and headed to 6th period study hall. I sat at my usual table, far from everyone else and began to work on some compositions. A sudden bang of the door took me out of my musings and I was greeted with the most beautiful sight, _Isabella Swan_.

She had a guilty smile on her face realizing she had just disturbed half the library, but I didn't mind. She could disturb me any day. She was lovely by all means. Long wavy brown hair with chocolate doe eyes to match. Her pouty pink lips that I often noticed her teeth digging into. Her lean figure, that was just shapely enough in the right places. But of course she was in good shape, she was the head cheerleader and Alice's best friend.

She looked around the room, I assumed for somewhere to sit and for whatever reason, she chose the table I was accompanying. She had her hands on her hips, looking expectantly at me, I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Edward, is it okay if I sit with you? There doesn't seem to be anywhere else for me to sit." She batted her lashes at me

I looked around the room and noticed quite a few empty chairs, but who was I to deny this goddess anything?

"Um are you sure you want to sit with me? People might make fun of you." I stuttered._ Real smooth_

She giggled pulling out the chair shaking her head.

"You are so silly sometimes Edward, I swear." She pulled a book from her backpack and cracked it open to where she had a book mark.

The cover of the book was black, I didn't notice any writing on it, so I got the courage up to make some small talk.

"What are you reading?" I tried to keep my voice calm

"Withering Heights." She smiled at me and continued to read

"How many times have you read that?" I laughed knowing full well how many times

She had loved that book since we were kids. I had always teased her about it. It was good to know some things never change.

"I'm not telling you." She muttered from behind the book

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you." I chuckled going back to my music

"What are you doing?" She put her book down and looked over at me

"Composing some music for Jasper. Its a 19th century piece we have been working on." I nodded my head

"Really? I love your music, you are so talented." She blushed slightly

"Thanks Bella." I felt my face redden too

She shook her head and picked her book back up and the rest of the period was left in comfortable silence. I won't deny that I loved being so near to her like this, it drove me insane. But she was so popular and I was well, me. Yet she always made the effort to be nice, even if Jacob Black happened to be her boyfriend. That I would never understand.

The bell dinged and I started to gather my belongings, but I felt her staring at me once more.

"I'm coming over later, will you be home?" She smiled at me

"Yea after 4."

"Cool, I will be coming over for dinner, so I will see you later." She patted my hand and walked out of the library.

Why was god towing with me? Did she have any idea how much I was in love with her? What I would do to worship her? She was clueless, apparently. Not that she would give me the time of day in a romantic setting, the girl was well amazing, beautiful, intelligent. She was just perfect.

I dreaded 8th period English. It was the worst class of the day, black and his cronies attended that and I knew it would be spit balls in my hair or papers thrown at my head. I tried to transfer out, but that didn't go so well. Telling on them? Did I not mention how that ended up last time?

However class went smoothly for once and Jacob and his crew we let out early for some sports practice thing. God was on my side today. I made it to my music lesson with Mrs. Cope . She was a lovely older woman who had been my piano teacher for ,well ever. She was a classically trained pianist, but it was not her passion, so she says.

I made it home by 4:30, just in time to see Angela ringing my door bell and to my surprise, Bella answered it.

"Hey." I yelled trying not to trip on the ice to her.

Both girls looked at me with goofy grins that I didn't quite understand at the time, but shrugged it off mentally.

"I didn't know you were expecting company." Bella gave me a surprised smile

"Yea, Angela and I are going to hang out." I smiled pulling Angela by her hand into the house

Bella just stared at me and walked into the living room. Mom and Alice were sitting on the couch looking through dress magazines.

"Hey mom, you remember Angela? We are going to study up in my room." I said while pushing Angela toward the stairs

"Aright ear." Mom yelled from the other room

"She doesn't mind you having girls in your room?" Angela looked at me skeptically

"Well girls normally don't come here for me, so I guess not." I shrugged opening my bedroom door for her

She smiled and stepped in.

"Wow not how I pictured it at all." Angela said in awe

"How did you picture it?" I chuckled pulling off my coat.

"Music sheets everywhere, unmade bed, clothes tossed around." She smiled brightly pulling her coat off

I looked around at my room. There was TV, computer desk with a chair, my bed, two dressers and a couch and my smaller keyboard. Everything was neatly in order, just the way I liked it,

"I like order." I nodded sitting on my bed

She came and sat next to me playing with her hands and smiling at me. She seemed nervous being so close to me.

"Would you like a dri-" But I was cut off by her vast assault.

She pushed me back on the bed and began to kiss me roughly. Her hands were pulling at my hair and I was laying there frozen. I had no idea what to do. In all my 17years, I had never been in this type of situation, let alone with a girl. I felt her tongue nudge between my lips, forcing them to part for her.

"Angela." I mumbled between her death lock

"Oh Edward, I have wanted to kiss you for so long. Do you know how much I want you." She muttered into my mouth trying to pull my sweater off

"Angela." I grabbed her wrists and she stilled her motions

"I, I have never done this before." I blurted out

"Really?" She looked so excited by that

"Am I your first kiss?" She said with hope in her voice

"Um, am I yours?" I stuttered

"Yes." She turned bright red

My mouth fell open and I looked at her in surprise. She was beautiful and wonderful, why hadn't anyone ever kissed her?

"You're amazing Ang, I don't believe it." I said in confused perplexity

"I wanted it to be with someone special, I wanted it to be with you." She blushed even deeper and looked down at the floor.

I smiled back at her and lifted her face with my hands. I moved closer so that our faces were at a perfect angle and slowly pressed my lips to hers. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be, it was sweet and nice, but _wrong_?

"Edward." She whispered after our lips parted

Trying to find an easy way to let her down, someone knocked on my bedroom door, a welcome relief.

"Who is it?" I said louder than intended

"Um Bella, your mom wanted me to let you know dinner was done. She also wanted to know if Angela would be joining us?" Her sweet voice echoing from the other side

Angela stood up abruptly, grabbing her coat from where she had laid it before.

"I should go. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She gave me a small head nod and quick peck on the lips, then disappeared out the bedroom door.

I flopped back on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief. Angela and I had been friends for so long, I never knew she had a secret crush on me, it was a lot to compute into my brain at the moment. Not even realizing it, my bed shifted slightly and I looked to my side to see Bella sitting in her cheerleader inform grinning at me.

"You like her, don't you?" Her face completely innocent

"We're just friends." I corrected quickly and got off the bed

"I don't think she see's it that way." Bella giggled

"We should go eat." I mumbled and walked out of the room.

Dinner was relatively quiet and conversation was smooth. Basically Bella talked and my parents gushed over her, like they always do. I helped Alice with the dishes and when that was done, I went up to my room to practice some songs on my keyboard.

I was completely engrossed in my music that failed to notice Bella enter my room. She took a seat on my couch with her legs folded under her. She looked mesmerized by me, but it was me who was mesmerized by her.

"That's so beautiful." She whispered

"Thank you."

"What's it about?" She bit her lip and I nearly fell off the stool

"Unacquainted love." I finished the last few note and took my hands off the keys

"Mm." Was all she said raising up from the couch

"Not that I mind, but what brings you to my room?" I bit the inside of my mouth waiting for her response

"I just wanted to hang out. Is that okay, I can go back to Alice's room?' She seemed completely unfazed by me

"No its cool, you just never hang out with me." I shrugged

"That's not true We hung out in study hall today, didn't we?" She smirked sitting on my bed

"Well that's really not the same thing." I pulled at the collar of my shirt

"Sit Edward." She patted the spot on my bed next to her

I slowly approached her and sat by her side. She smelled heavenly of strawberries and freesia. She scooted her body closer to mine. I could feel the electricity between us.

"I like your hair like this." She muttered running her hands in the back of my head

"You do?" I squeaked and she laughed

"Mm, very much." She purred

I turned my face to look at her and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me! Her lips tasted so sweet and felt so soft. I moaned from the feeling and she took that as her permission to stick her tongue in my mouth. I had never kissed a girl like this, hell who was I fooling? I had kissed two females in my whole life and she was the other one.

She commanded my tongue with her and I tried my best to keep up with her swirling. She was a great kisser. After a few twirls of her sweet tongue, she pulled away and smiled, rubbing my cheek. I blinked a few times, just trying to refocus her in my vision.

"You're a really good kisser Edward. I could just imagine what else you must be really good at." She winked and got off the bed, strolling out of the room.

My jaw dropped and I just gawked at the now empty doorway. Bella Swan just kissed me! I shook myself out of my haze and got off the bed, stalking down the hall to find the vixen. Has I passed the bathroom door to go see if she went to Alice's room, two small hands pulled me into the bathroom.

She flung the door closed and pushed me up against the sink.

"Fuck, Edward, I want you so bad." She moaned softly while trailing her tongue up my neck

I didn't know what to say. I was assaulted twice today by two beautiful girls, but at least this time, it was the girl I had dreamed of.

"I,I want you too." I stuttered, while her hands moved to unbutton my pants

"What are you doing?" I looked at her with wide eyes

"I want to see your dick." She said with a serious tone

"You, what?" I couldn't think straight

"I want to suck your dick Edward, now let me do it." She ordered and I closed my eyes

Her small hands unzipped my pants and they pooled around my ankles, I felt her yank at my boxers, leaving me standing in only my sweater. My dick was rock hard and her eyes widened. I was embarrassed suddenly, that maybe my dick was not a good size, maybe she would have a good laugh on my part.

"It's so big." She whispered to herself

I relaxed and felt her hands wrap around my length. She palmed the head of my dick and stroked her hand up and down. It felt incredible.

"Oh Bella, that feels so good." I gulped trying to keep quiet

"You're so hard, is that because of me." She looked up with lustful eyes

I nodded enthusiastically and she grinned, continuing her hand job.

I had never had someone touch me like this, especially on my private area. The unease I had first felt, was now replaced with pleasure. She stroked me up and down and it only took her about three minutes to bring me to the brink of orgasm.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum right now!" I groaned biting into my fist

"I want you to come in my hands Edward." She commanded and I obliged

"Bellaaa!" I yelled into my hand as my hot cum filled her hand.

After my body stopped shaking from the force of my first real person orgasm, I stared at this beautiful girl in adoration. I had jerked off to the thought of her so many times, but to actual have her in the flesh give me the best orgasm of my life, it was beyond words.

"That was.." I couldn't even finish

"I know." She smiled and did the most sexiest thing ever. She licked the cum from her fingers and sucked them closing her eyes, throwing back her head.

"You taste amazing." She purred opening her lids half way

I stared at her and she just walked to the sink washing off her hands and winked at me, leaving me standing with my pants around my ankles and my head all messed up!

**Well this is currently unbeta'ed, I haven't sent it to my beta yet, I wanted to know if anyone would be interested in more. This is just a start and a little reprieve from my other stories so let me know thoughts? Opinions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the love you show me time and time again, I just can't describe it with words. I got a lot of alerts for the first chapter and it made my heart skip a beat! This is just a kinky little fantasy I had in my head that I wanted to write down, nothing hotter than an Edward who needs to be taught right? Check out a story I'm betaing stranger behind the computer, its very good, give it a read! I'm unbeta'ed here, so forgive any mistakes lol.. My real beta I'm trying to give her a break lol**

**Chapter 2**

Why do they call it 7-11? I always wondered that. Has a kid I thought it had something to do with witty advertising. Our store hours are 7 to 11, but it turns out, 7-11 is actually open 24 hours a day. This was what was going on in my head as I sat in the convenience store with Jasper slipping a Slurpee.

Yup its the middle of winter and I'm drinking a damn Slurpee, but its a good one, the wild cherry. Jasper preferred the grape. He is always trying to be different.

"So did you watch the special on classic composers on discovery? Did you know Felix Mendelssohn was inspired by Bach." Jasper rambled on

"Bella gave me a hand job in my bathroom." I blurted out

Jasper spit his grape drink all over my dash board

"Damn Jazz, now I gotta have those damn idiots wash down my car again. That's the third time this week." I complained trying to find a napkin to wipe up the mess

"Dude, you gotta bigger problems, did you just seriously say Bella gave you a hand job?" He gawked at me

I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I wasn't trying to make her look bad, but Jasper was my best friend and the only one I knew I could talk to. Who was he going to tell, Alice? She would probably say I was dreaming it up anyway.

"Yes."

"Like, when did this happen?" He stared at me, mouth open

"Three days ago." I stumped down in my seat

"THREE DAYS! And you are only just telling me now!" Jasper yelled

"Well its not exactly something I thought would just come up in casual conversation. When would have been a good time to tell you? While you had your tongue down my sisters throat or when Eric Yorkie was talking about his grandmother being put in a nursing home. I didn't see an opportunity." I shrugged

"Okay Cullen, but seriously, I mean, Bella? She is with Black." Jasper's tone unconvinced

"Duh, like I didn't know that. I still don't really get it either. I've been avoiding her." I cringed from the look on his face.

"Dude, the girl gave you an orgasm, like nobody ever gave you one and you avoid her? That's such a pussy move." Jasper jabbed

"It gets worse." I moved my eyes from him to the store front

"There's more?" Jasper screeched

"Angela kissed me." I felt my face flush

"Whoa! When?" Jasper looked taken aback

"Same day." I mumbled knowing good and well he was judging me

"What, now you're like a chic magnet?" jasper sounded exasperated

"Hey I was fine being nonexistent. They wanted to complicate my world."

"Alright." Jasper said calmly

"Bella, I get the attraction there, you been in love with her forever, but Angela, now I just don't see the connection." He blew a piece of hair from his eyes

"Angel asked to hang out and the next thing I know she is molesting me on the bed. Bella assaulted me after Angela left."

"Somehow this seems so far fetched, but the worst part is, that its not!" Jasper threw his hands up

"I'm so fucked if Black finds out. He hates me now, what will happen if he found out I was messing around with his girlfriend." I slid deeper into the seat

"You're not fucked as long as you stay away from her. That's the only solution. Angela is a nice girl Edward, give her a chance and she is available." Jasper was right

I nodded and started the car.

"Are you coming over?" I eyed him

"I need to see my woman." Jasper grinned

I rolled my eyes and we pulled off into the afternoon.

Yes it had been three days since that glorious evening in my bathroom. I couldn't control the urge to jerk off to the thought of her beautiful hands on me and then her licking my cum from her fingers. I was getting hard just thinking about it. Not the place, not the pace. I chanted in my head.

Once to my house Jasper ran inside, most likely to molest my sister. I didn't know if they were having sex, but if they were, I didn't want to hear about it. The thought of him fucking my twin sister, well not that appealing. I saw Alice as a saint and hopefully she would always be one.

I murmured my hello's to my parents sitting in the living room and dragged my tired ass to my room. I sorted through my emails and began to prep a paper I had to write for English. It was about honor. This tightened something in my chest. Was I an honorable guy? Was Jasper right?

I thought about Angela for a minute. She was sweet and beautiful and everything a guy could want. She was datable, right? Then there was Bella, she shared the same great qualities, but she was someone else's girl. I wonder why she did it, why she attacked me the way she did. More like assaulted me. She had a boyfriend, according to all the girls in school, a very attractive boyfriend.

_Why want me_? Maybe she just felt so bad for me, took pity and that's why she did it. Yup that was my answer. I sighed and finished up my paper not even realizing it was already 6:30pm. Geez mom never called me down for dinner.

I made it downstairs to see why I was ill informed when I noticed the house was empty. No noise circulated through the bottom floor, great. I walked into the kitchen to find a note attached to the fridge saying they went to a town meeting, be back around 10. I was fending for myself tonight.

I took a frozen pizza out of the fridge and put into the toaster oven. I walked toward the living room and turned on the TV. I figured it was a good way to pass the time until the oven alerted me of my dinner.

The front door opened and I inclined my head to see who was there and in popped Bella. For as long as I could remember, she never knocked, she always seemed to walk right in. Our parents were also very good friends, so I guess that had something to do with it.

She shook the snow out of her hair, pulling off her coat to reveal a creamy color tight fitted sweater and some hug my hips jeans. I wasn't up on the fashion girls wore, but I knew what looked good and believe me, it looked good on her. She had some high flat boots on that when almost to her knees. She was damn near edible.

She hung up her coat and saw me sitting on the couch. Her smile grew as she strolled in, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Edward, its good to see you." She put her arms up on the top of the couch to better angle her self toward me, pulling her knees under her.

"Hey." I stuttered out

"I haven't seen you in study hall, are you avoiding me?" She grinned in a playful tone

"NO! Why would you think that?" I blurted out quickly

She giggled and moved closer to me.

"I was just making sure." She played with my hair

Not sure what my next move was, the toaster oven beeped, letting me know my dinner was done and a much needed distraction.

"Excuse me." I stood quickly and walked toward the kitchen

Thinking this would derail her, I grabbed the oven mitt to pull out the hot pizza, but she came following after me.

"What you got." She stood on her tip toes looking over my shoulder

"Piizzaaa." I stuttered again

"Hm, I lovee pizza, can I have a bite?" She batted her eyelashes

"Um.." I gulped "Sure." I squeaked

"Thanks." Her voice perked up and she took a seat on one of the stools

I cute the pizza in half and placed it on two plates. I handed one to Bella and she winked at me. I took the stool opposite facing her. I watched her bite into the pizza and I don't know how, but it was the most erotic thing I ever saw. Her teeth dug into the thin piece and she enveloped it with her lips, I shuddered. I was damn jealous of that pizza!

She noticed my staring and she smirked. I moved my eyes to my own food.

"So where is everyone?" She leaned on the heels of her palms

"Parental unit went to the town meeting, I'm sure you knew that." I bit into my food

"I did." She looked amused

"Alice is upstairs with Jasper." I pushed my glasses up

"He's probably blowing her back out." She laughed

"Bella, I don't wanna know." I threw my hands in front of cringing

She just giggled and got off the stool.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She raised her left eyes at me

"Um, Sure." I said unsure

"I promise I won't bite, hard." She said with a hint of flirting

I finished up my pizza and washed the plates off. I made my way into the living room where Bella was looking through our DVD collection, trying to find a suitable movie.

"How about Fear?" She waggled her eyebrows

"Sounds good." I flopped down into one of the arms chairs.

I thought if I sat in a single person chair, she would sit on the couch, but oh this girl seemed to amaze me at every turn. She plopped herself right down on top of me in the chair, lucky it was a big chair. I looked a gasped at her, not sure what to do. She turned and grinned and snuggled into me, pulling my arms around her shoulders. I was still limp, unmoving. This didn't derail her for a minute.

The movie began and Bella didn't say a word, that was until they got to the part where Mark and Reese are on the roller coaster.

"I've always wanted to try that." She snuggled closer into me

"Go on a roller coaster?" I gulped, even though I knew exactly what she was referring to

She playfully smacked my arm and turned to look at me with a smile on her face.

"You're really beautiful." Her face suddenly shifting into awe.

"No, your wrong, that is completely you." I whispered right before he lips met mine.

Again those sparks were flying around us. The kiss was hesitate then it turned futile. She groaned and shifted again, straddling me. Instinct took over and I grabbed her hips. She pulled her tight fitting sweater over her head and threw it to the floor. I looked at her bra less chest and gasped or at least I thought it was me. But the surprise on Bella's face told me other wise.

I turned my head while she buried hers in my chest and she began to giggle. There stood Jasper with his jaw hitting the floor, gaping at us. He was stone in place. I scrambled up quickly, finding Bella;s top and throwing it at her. She seemed completely at ease while I panicked. She pulled my attention back to her by reaching up and kissing my cheek.

"Not tonight." She winked and disappeared up the stairs

"What the fuck." Jasper whispered

"I know." I huffed

"Dude." Jasper looked at me stunned

"I know." I shook

"Dude." Jasper repeated.

"I better go." He composed himself grabbing his coat about to leave, then he turned to me

"I need a ride home." He looked embarrassed

I nodded and grabbed my keys and coat.

The ride to Jasper's was quiet, nothing was said except for a see ya at school. When I got back home mom and dad had returned. Not saying a word I made it back to my room. I got ready for bed, thinking about the "thing" that just happened in the living room. I didn't get her. She had a boyfriend, one that would surely kick my ass. It was best to keep it to myself. That's what I kept chanting.

Around midnight there was a lite knock on my door. I was drowsy and out of sorts, due to the fact I was sleeping. I mumbled a come in, not really caring who it was until I saw who it was. Bella.

"Hey you awake?" She whispered

"No." I mumbled into the pillow

She let out her giggle and slid on the bed beside me. It was a big bed, queen, plenty of room. She sat crossed leg on one end and rocked back and forth.

"I couldn't sleep." She said softly I assumed to confirm why she was here, but why was she really here?

"Bella.." I began but she raised her hand to stop me

"Can I just sit here, you don't have to talk to me, I just don't wanna be alone." She bit her lip

"What about Alice?" I raised my eye brow at her

"I just wanted to be near you, is that okay?" Her brown eyes sparkled in the dark night

"Okay." I patted the spot next to me, lifting up the comforter.

She crawled in beside me and wrapped her arms around my waist. It wasn't in a sexual way, it seemed like she needed some comfort. I heard her sigh and then her breathing evened out. We both drifted off to sleep.

When my alarm rang the next morning I was in the bed alone. Maybe I dreamed her there, but I looked down at the pillow and saw a white piece of paper. I picked up my glasses and then opened the piece of paper.

_**Edward,**_

_**Thank you for last night, I needed that. I wish all guys were like you.**_

_**Bella**_

I flipped the blanket off and got ready for the day. She was no where in sight during breakfast. I made it to school and the day had been peaceful. I had no run ins with Black. Angela begged me to come to lunch and sit with her and I thought it was time to let her down, easy.

Has I sat at her table surrounded by some of our friends I noticed black and his cronies sitting off to the back of the cafeteria. Jasper was easily accepted by them because he was Alice's boyfriend and he was also on the basketball team. I was good enough to be on it too, but sports weren't really my thing.

I watched the girls filter in and that's when I spotted the lovely brunette with my sister. They both had on their uniforms which meant there would be a prep rally today. I went to all the games to support Jazz, he was my best friend after all. He may have been a great b ball player, but he was weird non the less.

I had hoped Bella would notice me, but what I noticed instead threw me for a loop. She sauntered over to Black and he scooped her up in his arms, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and clanged to his mouth for dear life.

"Come up for air." I mumbled under my breath

"Its always like that." Angela interjected

"Like what?" I asked coming out of my daze

"Bella and Jacob. Constantly sucking face. Make it more obvious what a slut you are." Angela's snide remark caught me off guard

I had never heard her speak of anyone like that.

"She's not a slut." I defended

"Wow, relax Edward." She laughed putting her hands up

"Bella's not like that." I felt embarrassed

I had no idea what Bella was like. I mean clearly from how she had been acting around me and now this, who was I to say how she acted.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go to the movies tomorrow." Angela said shyly

"Like a date?" I questioned

"Yea, I mean, that's if you want to." She bit her lip

I took another glance at Bella and Black and they were still all over each other. I turned my attention back to Angela.

"Sounds great." I said

She smiled in response and lunch flowed smoothly after.

I dreaded study hall today. I had been good avoiding Bella the last couple days, but I doubted today I would dodge her. I tried to get a seat that required only one person, but somehow she managed to find me

"You were in lunch today." She stated the obvious

"Yup." I answered

"You're never in lunch." Her tone suspicious has she pulled a chair over

"Why does it matter." I grumbled

"I always wondered what you did doing lunch." She pulled a notebook out of her bag

"Angela asked me to have lunch with her." I muttered

"Angela, mm, the girl you are not interested in but are having lunch dates with, interesting." She bit on her pen cap

"You shouldn't do that." I scolded

"Why does it turn you on?" She purred

"No because you could choke." I glared at her

"I'm sure you would save me." She smirked putting the pen down

"Why are you doing this?" I spat

"Doing what?" She asked innocently

"Toying with me, pretending to like me. Did Jacob put you up to this?" Anger began to radiate off me

She looked offended. "Jake didn't put me up to anything, I thought we were friends." She looked at me shocked

"Friends? Bella, you barely have said two words to me the entire time we knew each other, I mean outside from being forced to talk to me because of Alice.."

"We have hung out lots of times Edward." She looked like she was searching for answer

"No, you and Alice have hung out lots of times at my house when I was home, but not with me. Suddenly you have this sick fascination with me." My hands began to shake

"Edward." She placed her hand on top of mine. _Sparks_

I looked dead panned at her. She gave me a weak smile and removed her hand.

"I would like to be friends." Her eyes looking into mine

"I'm with Angela." I blurted out

She looked taken aback by that, but recovered quickly.

"I thought.." She trailed off

"You thought wrong." I slammed my book closed and got up

Later that evening I was finishing up my history assignment when I heard someone walking by my door. I got up to peer out and was faced with brown eyes and a wide bright smile. Bella gingerly walked past and plopped herself down on my bed. I gave me a look of exhaustion, but she patted the bed for me to sit next to her anyway.

I thought through my options and the better part of my judgment pulled me to her. I couldn't help it, I liked being near her and I won't lie, I secretly loved this new found attention.

"Are you a virgin?" She was to the point

"Why?" I asked annoyed

"I am." She said matter a factly

I looked at her like she had three heads. There was no way that was true, not even close.

"That's not what everyone else thinks." I mumbled

"Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks. Its the truth." She stared at me

"Yes, I'm a virgin." I laid back, putting my arms behind my head

"Have you ever gone down on a girl?" She leaned on her elbow looking at me

I looked at her with wide eyes. She was very blunt.

"N-no." I stuttered and she laughed. Typical

"Do you want to?" She looked intrigued

"Why am I having this conversation with you?" I was feeling very uncomfortable

"Cause I want you to go down on me." Her face completely serious

"You want me to, um, go, um, down,_ there_?" I pointed sitting up

"Yes Edward Cullen I want you to eat my pussy." She nodded her head

I opened and closed my mouth a few times until she took her finger and pushed my mouth closed.

"I don't know how." I said in a fog

"I can teach you. I've never had it done, but I've played with my clit, I know what I like." She bit her lip waiting for my answer.

But before I could even give her one she stood up, still in her uniform, that would be twice in that damn uniform and lifted her skirt. She had no freaking panties on! She was also very bare, _there_. Not that I had a clue what one of those should look like, but in comparison of what I'd seen in porn, hers was pretty nice.

She pushed me back onto the bed so I was in the laying position, she turned to lock my door and came back a few moments later, raised her skirt once more and did the most sexiest thing I ever thought possible, she sat on my face!

**I know I know I have such a dirty mind, sighs, gotta use it one way or another lol. Thank you for all the love guys, I'm overjoyed, let me know your opinions and thoughts...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw you all love my dirty mind, that's so sweet! Lol, thank you all so much for supporting me with this story, it means a lot to me. Can I shout you all out? I think I just did! Well what I would love to know is, is anyone interested in Bella's POV, let a girl know! Oh yes, if you have seen "The Bad Mother's Handbook, which I'm pretty sure you all have, Rob's character in that movie is exactly how I picture my Edward to be, just to give you an visual. Oh Black Silk Tie is in the hands on my wonderful Beta, just waiting for her to edit and return it to me! Has always unbeta'ed here, sorry for errors!**

**CHAPTER 3**

I looked above me at the sight set there, Bella's glistening bare flower. Yes damn it I said her flower! I was not one to have a vulgar mouth, even though that's exactly how she wanted me to use it. I inhaled her scent and was immediately turned on. She smelled of pure arousal, if it had a smell, I would call it Bella rose.

For whatever reason, out of pure curiosity, I stuck out my tongue and ran it along her flower. It tasted better than it smelled. She was zesty and I would love to add it to all my food as the additive. Her body quivered from the touch of my tongue on her, it made me proud. I did it again and a sexy little noise escaped her lips. Oh yes I liked that sound. So I did it again, separating her lower lips with the tip of my tongue, forcing it further in and her hips buckled.

I hadn't even realized she was actually on the heels of her feet holding her weight up over me. From the slight movement of my mouth on her, I knew she would not be able to stay in that position long. So I grabbed her hips and pulled her down further. Now her perfect flower was facing me, as she sat on my chest. It looked even wetter from this few. I pulled her hips closer, so my tongue would explore more.

For whatever foreign reason Pour some sugar on me by def Leopard began to ring in my ears. _Oh yes Bella, pure your sugar on me!_ She began to grind her hips over my mouth and I sucked on her supple lips and she threw her head back! I had no idea what I was doing. I stuck my tongue out and stuck it between her opening and pried it wider apart. I was rewarded with a moan with my name.

"Suck my clit Edward." She groaned

I had no figure out where it was first! I moved my tongue around her "flower" trying to figure out what her clit actually was. Maybe I should have paid attention in sex ed? I guess understanding my less than perfect experience, she took her finger and placed it on the small bud that was at the top of her sex.

Yes that made perfect sense! The small bud was indeed the clit. She pushed her hips further, giving me more closeness with it and I wrapped my lips carefully around it. I lashed my tongue over it and sucked as if it were a piece of candy.

"Yes, yes just like that" She rocked her hips back and forth

I guess this meant I was doing it right. Then the most amazing thing ever happened, that is right ladies and gents, I Edward Cullen, was about to give Bella Swan an orgasm. I couldn't really explain how I knew, but something in her posture, or even in the feel of her "bud" changed.

I sucked a little harder and was given the best gift imaginable, she came and she came hard!

:Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Edward I'm fucking coming!" She whispered yelled moaned, whatever.

Her entire body shook violently and she collapsed on top of me. Not that I minded, but she kind of collapsed forward, pinning my entire head under her, smothering me. At least it was a great way to go! I grabbed at her hips, trying to push her off when realization struck her.

"Oh my god Edward, I'm so sorry." She fumbled off of my head rolling on her side.

"It's okay." I chuckled, now able to fully see her face.

She was glowing, I mean seriously glowing. Her face was flushed pink and her lips were pouty and she had a cheesy grin from ear to ear. Post orgasmic state. I reached out and rubbed her face, admiring her beauty.

"Jake never looks at me like that." She said smiling

"Like what?" I said puzzled

"Like that." She pointed at my face

"Well maybe you are dating the wrong guy then." I suggested

"Maybe I am." She smiled pulling away to sit up.

I mirrored her position staring st her now conflicted face. She gave me a weak smile and stood up, straightening out her skirt.

:"I gotta get home. I had fun." She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

I gaped at the door. Did that just really happen? She seemed to leave me in this state an awful lot and not to mention I was very hard. I mean painfully hard. Over come with this Revelation, I charged after her, I demanded answers.

I ran down the stairs as she buttoned up her coat and I turned her around a little quicker than I should have. She stumbled into me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist. She hadn't been expecting that because her eyes were filled with surprise.

"Why do you leave me like that?" I demanded

"Like what? We did what we did and we move on." She said matter of factly

"No Bella, we don't. I'm the guy here, that should be my line." I scoffed

"Edward no strings please." Her soft brown eyes gazed up at me

"What does that even mean?" I felt like ripping my hair out

She sighed heavily and took my face in her hands.

"I just want to explore new things with you,_ fun_ new things. I don't want it to be emotional." She emphasized fun.

"What are you saying? That you just want to be physical?" I gawked at her

"Well don't sound so surprised." She giggled

"So you are using me?" I stared at her

"Don't think of it that way. Think of it like a learning experience. We can teach each other things that we can use out there." She nudged her thumb toward the door

"But I don't want to do it with anyone else, only you." I sounded like such a pussy.

Here a girl is giving me a total get out of jail free card and I was passing it up. Yea I was not wound too tight.

"Edward listen, I'm with Jake and Angela seems really into you, so lets just keep this simple, okay?" She tried to reason with her eyes

"What do you see in that jerk! I don't get it, he is such an asshole and the way he talks about.." I stopped myself before I said something I couldn't take back.

Granted I would love to give Jake what he deserved, but hurting her? That I couldn't do.

"He's not as bad as he seems." She shrugged

"No, he's worse." I pulled at my hair

"Please keep this between us." Her eyes seemed alarmed

"I won't tell anyone." My voice becoming so small

"Thanks." She sighed in what seemed to be relief

"Let me drive you home." I went to grab my coat but her small hand stopped me

"It's okay, Charlie is coming to get me." She smiled

I heard a horn outside.

"See." She grinned and opened the door.

I watched her walk into the night to her father's car. I closed the door and sighed, things just got really complicated.

Friday seem to pass me by in a blur. I couldn't really function quite right. I had signed myself out of school early, needing to avoid Black and Bella at all costs. I was never absent and rarely late, so I just told my parents I just wanted to get an earlier start on the weekend. They actually seemed please by this, telling me it was time I loosened up. Who's parents say that?

I arrived at Angela's door around 6:40pm. We were heading to Port Angeles for a movie. When I knocked, the door swung open revealing a quite different version of Angela standing before me. I was used to her wearing her bagging unrevealing clothes, but this, this was nothing I had seen before. She stood in front of me with a tight v-neck looking shirt that clung to her slim body and skin tight jeans with black boots that were very sexy. Her hair was slightly curled and her face, well her face was breathtaking.

She had one some lip gloss that was shiny and pink. It may even sparkle. Her glasses were gone and I could see the brown and green flecks in them, she was truly beautiful, even though I had always thought that about her, tonight, she moved into a different position, she was actually a girl I was attracted to.

"Edward, you okay?" She titled her face to grab my attention.

I shook out of the fog and regained myself quickly.

"Yes, yes I'm good. Here these are for you. Mom insisted." I bobbed my head nervously handing her a box of chocolate

"Thank you, that was really sweet." She blushed

"Just let me grab my coat and we can go, come in for a minute." She stepped aside so I could enter the hallway.

I stood there nervously waiting for her return. Don't get me wrong, I had been here a lot. Our parents were good friends as well. My dad and Angela's were both doctors at Forks hospital, not that they needed that many doctors in one small place, but hey you never know.

"Hello Edward, you look snazzy." Mrs. Weber smiled at me

"Thank you." I gave her a tiny smile back

Angela came rushing down the stairs and her mother gave her a wink..

"Well have fun kids, I will see you later." Angela's mom kissed her cheek and we were out the door

I held the door open for her and she graced me with another blush. The ride was comfortable with idle chit chat and under 40 minutes we were getting our tickets and popcorn. We made our way into the theater about to watch some movie I hadn't really made much attention to.

We got comfortable in our seats when I noticed Angela lean her head gingerly on my shoulder. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Then Bella's words echoed in my head. _ I'm with Jake and Angela seems really into you, so lets just keep this simple._ Simple.

So I will take her advice, I would keep it simple. I kissed Angela's head and she looked up at me with a sweet smile, putting her head back on my shoulder. She intertwined our fingers and we both enjoyed the movie.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as we walked hand in hand out of the theater.

"Sure, I could eat. How about some pizza?" She gave me a toothy grin

"Sounds great." I smiled warmly back

There was a pizza place across the street and we strolled carelessly inside. She told me to order her a slice of peperoni and a diet coke. I wasn't sure why she felt she needed a diet soda, but I didn't question women and their weird ways.

I placed my order and began to drum my fingers on the counter waiting for my food. I looked casual all over , stealing glances at Angela sitting in the counter with her hands in her lap, looking out of place. For whatever reason I averted my eyes to the opposite side of the room and locked my green eyes with brown ones.

It took me a minute to get it together and realize what was happening, Bella was sitting in the same pizza parlor as me, even worse she was with Black! Could my luck be any better? The guy behind the counter cleared his throat to gain my attention, letting me know my food was ready. I thanked him and brought it over to Angela. I just hoped Black wouldn't notice me.

I nervously glanced in their direction to make sure he was glaring, but he seemed obvious to my presence. Thank god for small favors. I looked back to make sure Angela didn't notice anything off, but she was thoroughly engrossed in her food to even see.

Yes its bad manners to gobble down your food, but when your worst enemy is sitting in the same place you are with the girl you are madly in love with and have been doing very inappropriate things with, well you tend to eat a little faster than you should. Which by the way, causes choking, which apparently, I was doing.

I having a coughing fit from the piece of pizza I swallowed too fast and Angela was smacking my back, trying to make it go down. Little did the poor girl know, that was the worst mistake she could make. Never pat someone or in this case, smack someone on the back when they're choking, insert fist below breast line and punch until food is dislodged.

Fortunately, I was able to get the food to go down and realized that majority of the restaurant was staring at me, especially Jacob Black. So much for going unnoticed. But weirdly enough, there was no taunting or teasing or snide remarks, he just looked, _concerned? _And so did the beauty at his side. I turned away quickly thanking Angela, but would demonstrate abdominal thrusts later.

"Are you ready to go?" I tapped my fingers autonomously on the table

"Sure, I think we are done here." Angela smiled timidly at me

"I think I have embarrassed myself enough for one night." I mumbled to her

"I'm glad you are okay." She touched my arm giving me a genuine grin

I smiled back. I looked over to Bella's table to see her staring at me with a look of sadness on her face. _Well at least the prick takes her on dates. _I gave nothing away and placed my hand on the small of Angela's back, leading her out the door. Bella's eyes widen and she looked upset.

I shook it off and exited the parlor. The drive back to Angela's house was silent. She had nonchalantly placed her hand on my thigh, rubbing small circles into it. I pretended that it didn't bother me, but it was turning me on. _Wrong girl wrong girl_! My mind kept shouting. I tried to block it out. _The right girl didn't choose me_!

I pulled up infront of Angela's house and stared blankly out the windshield. This was my first date, I had no idea what you did next, but apparently Angela had some ideas of her own because she grabbed my face to turn it to look at her and captured my lips with hers. The texture was soft and warm and completely not the lips I wanted to be kissing, but I continued to kiss her. _I could learn to like her that way, couldn't I?_

She pulled away suddenly and gazed at me, rubbing my cheeks adoringly in her hands.

"Edward I know how you feel about Bella." She cooed biting her lip

"What?" I felt like she was coming from left field

"Its pretty obvious." She gave a humorless chuckle, slouching back into her seat

"Angela listen.." But she raised her hand to silence me. _What was with these girls and doing that?_

"Let me finish. I know that you have had a crush on her for like forever, even if you failed to ever tell me, I have heard you talk to Jasper about it and I'm okay with that." She shrugged her shoulders

"I'm not really following you." I said confused

She gave me a small smile.

"I really like you Edward, just the way you are. Popular or unpopular, I like you. You are smart, funny, interesting, witty, intelligent, and sexy." She blushed at the last statement

"You think I'm sexy?" I gave a wondrous smile

"Extremely." She gushed

Nobody has ever called me sexy. It had a nice endearment to it. A guy could definitely get a big ego off it.

"I'd like you to give me a chance. People like Bella, they only date their own, but someone like me, well I would be good to you." She bit her lip

"Can I think about it or does that make me such a douche." I grimaced

"A douche you could never be. Think about it, let me know. I've waited four years, a couple days won't hurt." Her wide grin showing her perfect teeth.

"Okay, great. Monday then?" I hoped

"Monday." She agreed

I walked her to her door and we kissed quickly goodnight and I drove home. It was around 12:30am when I arrived in my bedroom, peeling off my clothes in the process. A small knock came from the door and I wondered who would be up this late at night..It was my mom.

"I know its late, but I couldn't sleep I was so excited about your date, how did it go?" She gave an eager smile

I had to laugh seeing her standing there in her bath robe looking so momish.

"It went well, she loved the chocolate, thanks for the idea." I smiled

"I just can't believe how grown up you are. Soon you won't need me anymore." She looked like she was about to burst into tears

"I will always need you mom." I hugged her tightly in my arms

"I remember when I used to tower over you, now I feel like a midget compared to my own son." Her laughter vibrated into my chest

"You will always be my mommy." I kissed her hand and she hugged me a little tighter

"I love you Edward, you make me so happy." She touched my cheek and began to walk out

"I love you too mom." I chuckled to myself

She gave one last beautiful smile and closed my door. I sighed heavily and got into my bed. Not sure what time it was when I awoke to someone shaking my shoulders, but when I opened my eyes I notice it was still rather dark in the room. I tried to adjust to the darkness, but turned over and clicked on the side lamp, grabbing my glasses in the process.

I finally focused and saw Bella sitting next to me not looking like her typical self.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning

"Three thirty in the morning." She looked down at her lap

"What are you doing here?" I leaned against my pillows

"How do you feel about her?" She gave me those sad eyes I seen earlier in the pizza place

"Fell about who?" I rubbed my eyes

"Don't play with me Edward! ANGELA!" Her voice rose slightly

"Can you keep your voice down, my parents are sleeping." I said irritated

"Answer me." She looked sternly at me with a lower pitch

"I don't know. She's a good girl, she cares about me, I think I care about her too."

She gasped looking at me with disbelief. This reaction stirred something inside of me. Bella was a god damn hypocrite!

"Are you jealous?" Annoyance in my tone

"No, I just think she's not the right girl for you." Her voice sounding small

"Oh and who might be? You." I accused

"I don't know, maybe." She shrugged not looking at me

"You got a lot of nerve Swan. You tell me to date her, you told me! And suddenly you see us together and you feel some kind of way about it. You're a real piece of work." I scrutinized

"I didn't like it, I'm not going to lie." Her eyes glared at me

"Are you still with Jacob." I crossed my arms over my chest

"Yes."

"You breaking up with him anytime soon?" I arched my eye brow at her

"No."

"Then nothings changed since our conversation Thursday when you told me this" I gestured my hand back and forth between us. "doesn't mean anything." I huffed back into my pillows

"It does mean something." She mumbled under her breath and I think it was more her talking out loud than to me

"What was that?" I raised my eyes

"Nothing, forget it. Hope she make you happy." She muttered standing up, but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

"She asked me to be her boyfriend and before you showed up tonight, I was going to tell her no. But now? Now yes seems to be the correct answer because I know Angela won't play with my head the way you do." I flung my hand out in emphasis

Bella's eyes widen and she looked at me like I had lost my mind. Maybe I did, but at least it was better than the teasing she was doing. She roughly pulled her wrist from my grasp. Her movement was so swift, I barely noticed her move. She dove on top of me kissing me fervently. Urgently.

I kissed her back with the same force grabbing at her hips pulling her into my lap. Without even thinking, clothes were ripped from limbs tongues were torching tongues and we were in my bed completely naked. The electricity was there ,the sparks, fire works, a damn forest fire. We were flaming up my room and I didn't care who came in.

But my rational side kicked in. God damn what 17 year old guy's brain works like mine! NONE! I pushed her away. That's right, I pushed away a hot naked cheerleader, who the hell does that? Oh that's right, Edward Cullen does because he can't just give the fucking girl what she wants and that to fuck my brains out. Oh thanks for reminding me.

"We can't do this anymore." I held her at shoulder length

"Yes we can." Her voice sounding husky trying to attack my lips once more

"No, Bella, we really can't." I tried to communicate the message into her eyes

Her body went limp in my grasp and she began to cry. Fuck! I have never had to deal with a crying girl before. I began to panic, god how do I make it stop!

"Oh Bella, please don't cry, please. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." I patted her shoulder awkwardly

"Oh Edward." She sobbed into my chest

I felt uncomfortable, not really sure what to do. So I just began to rub her head gently.

"There, there." I whispered rubbing and rubbing while she sobbed

"Its not your fault. God you must think I'm so pathetic throwing myself at you all the time." She wept into my now wet chest

"I don't think your pathetic." I ran my fingers threw her soft brown hair

"Jake and I got into a nasty fight. The worst ever." She pulled me closer

I really didn't want to hear about her issues with her boyfriend ,especially Jacob Black, but I wanted her to stop crying and I guess the only way that was going to happen is by letting her explain why she was in the first place.

"He wanted to have sex. I mean he's been trying to get me to have sex with him for a long time, but tonight was the farthest extent her ever went." She was trying to calm her breathing, but failing

"Did he force himself on you?" I suddenly felt rage, no man has any right to force himself on a female.

"No, Jake's not like that." She defended

"I find that hard to believe." I mumbled

"Edward, he really isn't. Jake's a great guy to me. He loves me." She looked at me with sad eyes

_Yes so do I, but I would never make you do something you weren't ready to._

"Then I don't get why you are crying if he is so wonderful." The irritation was back

"He said he would break up with me if I didn't have sex with him soon. I love him Edward, I don't want to lose him." Her sobs picked up again.

I didn't care that she was crying or naked in my bed. Right now this conversation just took a very dangerous turn

"Get out!" I ordered

"What?" She hiccuped

"You heard me, get the hell out!" I barked pulling myself away from her, getting off the bed.

"I thought we were friends, I don't understand." Tears streamed down her cheeks

"We are not friends!" My anger boiling up

I picked her clothes up from the floor and threw them at her.

"Friends don't use each other. Friends don't come into their friends bedrooms and seduce them. Friends aren't ashamed of each other. You Bella Swan are not my friend. So you seem to have a best friend down the hall, go cry about your boyfriend troubles to someone who gives a cramp because I do not, not anymore!" I didn't even bother to restrain my voice

She looked at me like I had just smacked her across the face. I didn't run over your heart Swan, but you keep running over mine. She sat there unmoving, so with this I picked up my pillows and my blanket, ripping it from under her and stomped out the room to the guest room downstairs.

I made sure to lock the door and proceeded into a nightmarish sleep. Bella no longer had my heart, she just shattered it to pieces, I no longer had a heart...

**Okay my pretties, what did you think huhuhuhuhuh? I love hearing it... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone we reviews and alerts and just reads, its really nice! I'm going through a really tough time right now, so be gentle with me okay? People that I love a whole lot are in serious health issues, so love me! I'm not sure how long I plan to make this so...**

**CHAPTER 4**

Sometimes we make decisions without really thinking about the consequences. We allow people to treat us a certain way because we long to have some part of them. Like the whole saying goes, the loin fell in love with them lamb. Masochist fool is what I say. Why fell in love with your prey? That is only a recipe for disaster.

Isabella Swan was the fucking lion and I was the god damn lamb. How could someone effect you so much without ever having any influence on your life? That girl was the antichrist its self. I had avoided her and avoided her for months now. I warned Alice that if she knew Bella would be over, then I would not be home.

It seemed she was avoiding me just the same, which was fine with me. She was a definite girl with issues I wasn't ready to deal with. Angela on the other hand, well she had turned out to be wonderful. A nice girl who wasn't trying to take her clothes off all the time and trying to sit on my face.

We were boyfriend girlfriend now. Three months strong with no disturbance from the Swan force, the dark side as I liked to put it. It was like she was Aiken Sky-walker and I was fucking Yoda, but even Yoda knew she was trouble.

Had she tried to apologize? No. Had she tried to sneak back in my room? No. She simply just avoided me like I avoided her. Our paths would rarely cross at school and I stopped attending prep rallies, it was win win for everyone.

I was walking Angela to her 4th period English when I saw Bella. She was leaning against her locker, she looked upset. We hadn't spoken in three months, so why do I seemingly care?

"So I was thinking after the spring dance we could go to Port Angeles with Jessica and Mike." Angela babbled on

"Sure, sure." I replied not really paying attention to her.

I was too busy watching Bella. She opened her locker and slammed the door shut. The action made me jump. She looked at mas if in slow motion, her eyes were rimmed red and then she hide her face and walked quickly past.

"Edward, are you even paying attention to what I'm saying." Angela pouted

"Something about a dance and Port Angeles." I mumbled turning back to her

"What is wrong with you?" She asked concerned

"Nothing, um, I will see you next class." I dashed away toward the direction I saw Bella go not even looking back at Angela.

I rounded the corner, but Bella was no where in site. I guess it was better this way. I sighed in defeat and walked toward my 4th period math class.

There was no more eventful moments for the rest of the day. Time seemed to glide by quickly and before I knew it, I was arriving at home. What I didn't expect was to find Bella in my living room with my mom, crying.

I looked at both of them not really sure what the situation was, but I choose to retreat to my room. Crying women made me so uncomfortable and I knew it wasn't any of my business what was wrong anyway.

I began to type on my computer when my mother knocked on my bedroom door, I invited her in.

"Hey Edward, I'm going to head down to the grocery store to get dinner, um, could you just keep Bella company until Alice gets home. She should be long any minute." Esme smiled sweetly at me

"Mom, I doubt she really needs to be babysat, especially by me. Just hand her the remote, I'm sure she will be fine." I never broke eye contact from the monitor

"Edward Anthony Cullen that is the rudest thing I ever heard come out of your mouth. Get up and get down those stairs now!" She said in her strong voice

I looked at her and could see she wasn't playing around, so I huffed and got up out of the chair and brushed past her down to the living room. Bella was sitting on the couch looking like a zombie just staring out at nothing.

"Ill be back in 20 minutes, play nice." She pointed at me and I rolled my eyes

I sat next to her and picked up the remote for the television, turning on anything to distract me from talking to her. I leaned back feeling rather annoyed and she picked up her legs, wrapping her arms around her knees. She was sobbing.

The last time I found her crying it was because of Jake, I wouldn't make the mistake again to think it was anything else. I really shouldn't care.

"Why were you upset earlier?" I blurted out. Nice a_voidance_.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Her voice was so small

I never expected her to say that. I had always thought of Renee and Charlie as happy and in love. They seemed to be a very looked up-to couple, this was news to me.

"Wow, I'm sorry." And I truly was

"You don't have to be nice to me Edward. I would rather you just ignore me, I deserve it." She hung her head on her legs

"Bella, nobody deserves to have their family taken away from them, even if they are you." I didn't mean to sound so bitter ,but hell I was

"I deserve that." She laughed through her tears

"Did they tell you why?"

"They haven't been getting along for a long time, its really not a surprise I guess. Mom met someone else, she has been living in a hotel for the last few months." Bella shrugged

"I don't know what to say." I was really searching for the right thing to say, but words escaped me

"You don't have to say a word, just having you near, its nice." She turned to stare at me with those red eyes

"Why aren't you with Jake?" I said through clenched teeth

"That's a whole other subject." She turned away looking back at the television.

"Did you break up?" I felt hopeful

"We haven't been getting along lately. You know, not having sex with him is really taking its toll on our relationship apparently." She cried

"He's a douche." I could feel the anger bubbling up

"You're right." She sighed

I turned to look at her then. I had never seen her so sad before, so broken, it hurt.

"How are things with Angela?" She wiped a tear from her cheek

"Pretty good, she's great." I shrugged

"Good, I'm glad your happy." She began to cry again

"If you are so glad, why are you crying?" I chuckled wiping her face

"I don't know." She cried even more.

I pulled her into my arms and held her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and sniffled a few times. Weirdly enough, this felt perfectly normal, like in my arms is where she belonged.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, but about 20 minutes later I heard jingling of keys, letting me know someone was home. I pulled Bella gently off me and she sat back, giving me a sad smile.

Alice turned the corner and just about pushed me off the couch to get next to her friend. I stood up and began to walk out.

"Edward?" Bella called

I turned to look at her.

"Thank you." She smiled

I nodded my head and proceeded back up the stairs. My cell phone was vibrating on the night stand and it said I had six missed calls and 4 voicemails, it was Angela.

**Message one**

_Hey Edward, I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out, call me.4:34pm_

_**Message two**_

_Edward its me, Angela, um, just wondering why you haven't called back, is everything okay? You were acting weird today, call me.5:15pm_

_**Message three**_

_Angela, again. I'm getting worried now, its not like you not to answer your phone, please call me back.5:35pm_

_**Message Four**_

_Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Is it about the dance? We don't have to go, or we could just not go to Port Angeles, I'm sorry I made plans without telling you first, oh god Edward, please call me back. 6:25pm._

I deleted all the messages and looked down at the screen to see the time, it was 6:45pm. She had been calling me nonstop since I got home from school. One voicemail would have sufficed, even two calls would have been plenty but six calls and four voicemails? Seriously she needed to give me some space.

I picked up the phone and decided I wasn't in the mood to talk, so I opted to text her. I told her I had been busy with chores and I would talk to her in school tomorrow. She answered back immediately.

_Okay, I understand, see you in school tomorrow, love you._

Reading the last two words of her text almost had me hitting the floor. I read it over and over to make sure I read it correctly and sure enough, the words were still perfectly typed and spelled correctly. She just said she loved me through a text.

Honestly, I didn't share her feelings. I cared about her like a friend should and honestly, I never really felt like her boyfriend. I felt like her best friend, but there was no spark, no fire with her. Not like there was when I was near Bella or when I had kissed Bella. I loved Bella, not Angela, but Bella broke my heart, but it wasn't fair to keep up a charade with poor sweet Angela. No I needed to break things off, she deserved someone who would treat her right and I wasn't the guy.

I picked up my phone and texted Angela letting her know I was going to stop by. She replied with an okay and I picked up my jacket and headed for the front door.

"Edward I was just finishing up dinner, where are you going?" Mom asked

"I just need to handle something, I will be back soon." I kissed her cheek and waked out the door.

I got in my car and made it to Angela's house. I sat in the car for a few minutes, contemplating what I would say, did I really have the balls to break her perfect heart? I got the nerve and walked up to her front door. Before I even knocked Angela opened the door, stepping outside, closing it behind her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. I turned my head and took her hands in mine, leading her to the car.

"Can we go for a drive?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets

"Sure." She smiled brightly at me

I opened the passenger side for her and she slid in. We drove down by the cliffs and I pulled into a space. It was getting dark. I turned off the car and faced her. She leaned over trying to kiss me. She probably thought I wanted to make out.

"I need to talk to you." I pushed her back into her seat

She huffed and looked at me annoyed. "Well talk." She crossed her arms

"Angela, I think you are an awesome girl, but not the right girl for me." I bit down on my lip waiting for her reaction.

I saw her stiffen slightly and she nodded her head, but didn't utter a word.

"Its Bella, isn't it?" Her voice shaky

"Yes." Was all I could say

"Have you been hooking up with her?"

"No." It wasn't a lie, since I hadn't touched Bella in any way since I was with Angela

She turned her pretty face toward me and gave me a warm smile. It honestly took me off guard.

"You are a great guy that she doesn't have a clue what to do with. I could always see it, but I ignored my impulses. I respect your honesty." She said calmly

I had never had a girlfriend before, and from what I did know,they normally never were this relaxed about a break up. What was I missing?

"You okay?" I asked unsure

"I'm fine. I think its my turn to be honest now." Her eyes averted my stare

"okay?" I was puzzled

"I met someone else too, online. His name is Ben, he lives in Seattle. I think I really like him, but I didn't want to break up with you for him without having a good reason to." She bit on her lip now and looked at her lap

Relief washed through me. Was I upset that my girlfriend was cheating on me online? Not really because I honestly never thought of her in that light.

"I should take you home now." I stuttered and turned the car on.

We drove in silence and she wished me luck with everything. I nodded and drove to my house. It was around 8:30pm when I arrived back home. Bella was sitting on the couch in the same spot I had left her in earlier with Alice.

"Mom left your food in the microwave. Dad and her went out for the night." Alice said

I nodded and walked into the kitchen to heat up my dinner. I felt drained from the day and hunger really wasn't on my list of things to do. I gobbled up the stew mom left and cleaned up. When I walked past the living room again, Bella was sitting alone.

"Are you going home?" I asked leaning on the frame of the door

"No, your parents said it was okay if I stayed. I promise I won't bother you." She muttered

"If you need to talk, I'm here." I shrugged

"Thanks." She gave me a weak smile

"Sure, well goodnight." I waved and walked up the stairs.

About an hour later I was snuggled in my bed trying to get comfortable when I heard my door open. Bella walked in wearing pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Edward ,are you awake?"

"I am now, whats up?" I sat up

"Can I just sleep in here with you, I promise no funny business, I just don't want to be alone." Her voice was hazy

I padded the spot next to me and she climbed under the covers. I readjusted myself and she wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me close to her.

"I sleep best when I'm with you." She mumbled before drifting into sleep

Sometime in the middle of the night, she began to stir and she began to talk in her sleep.

"Edward, I'm in love with you, not Jake, its always been you, please don't, don't leave me." She moaned

I stared at her sleeping form and rubbed her face.

"I'm right here Bella, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered and kissed her forehead

She instantly stopped stirring and sighed in her sleep

I truly did love her,but what would happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the love you are showing this story, its not going to be a long story, I'm not sure how many chapters, but I will let you know soon. I appreciate feedback and reviews, it means the world to me. I write other stories as well, check out my profile. On with the show, unbeta'ed! Sorry if there are errors Also first chapter from Bella's POV**

**CHAPTER 5**

Romeo and Juliet is the play by William Shakespeare about two star crossed lovers who ultimately in the end, both die. This is also adapted as one of the greatest love stories ever told. Are you serious? What is so romantic about being rebellious and killing the one you love?

What is love really? Its a feeling you share toward someone that is to be one of the greatest emotions. Sometimes it feels more like a punishment, but what would I know? I'm a 17 year old cheerleader incapable of having a brain cell, right? I sat back in my literature class watching Romeo and Juliet. Not the Leo and Claire vision, but an adaption from 1968.

I was supposed to be taking notes, but instead I was contemplating their ridiculous relationship. Okay I guess in that time and place, families feuding would put a damper, like dating the enemy, but in this day and age? You could simply run away to be with the person you love. The dynamics of their relationship dumbfounded me. I don't think love is worth dying for.

Maybe I come from a world that is dysfunctional. My parents have been married since they were 18 and all I ever seem the do is fight. Arguing over who didn't pay a bill or how much money someone used or how much time they spent at work. I

I remember has a child seeing my parents affection for each other, knowing their was some kind of love there. They seemed happy or at least happy in a child's small eyes could be. But as I got older, more capable of thinking rationally, colors began to fade out. They didn't seem so in love anymore, they seem to tolerate each other.

I pretended not to notice, to believe this was normal. When you are with someone for as long as they had been together, I guess love isn't priority number one. The welfare of their children and to provide is all that matters, what they needed from each other would have to wait.

Believing this, I just accepted how things operated in my household. That was until I began to see through different eyes, no longer fogged lenses. Seeing how the Cullen's operated proved my theory wrong.

Esme was this amazing person. Always so sweet and caring. Not only to her children, but to her husband Carlisle, who seemed to return her affections the same. I had known them since I was six. Hell our parents were best friends.

Yes Alice mentioned they bicker, but who's parents didn't she would say. Alice had no idea how perfect her life was, how perfect her family was. But then again, Alice was the exact replica of Esme. She was warm, sweet, kind, and compassionate. She never judged or treated anyone unequally. I wish I could be more like her.

No I was nothing like her, nothing at all. But it could have been worse right? I could be like my mother. Renee wasn't a terrible mom, I loved her just as a child should love their mom, but something was always off about her.

She would speak to me at times as if we were the same age. Meaning I was 17 and she wanted to be 17. When I needed her to act like a mother, she much preferred the role of friend and sometimes a girl just needs her mom. I guess that's why I spent so much time with the Cullen's.

Charlie, my dad, chief of police was a good man, honorable. He got my mom pregnant when she was my age and married her. He felt obligated. He never seemed to complain about anything. He was a good dad, at least one parent acted accordingly in their role.

The lights flickered on and I had to adjust my eyes from the sudden change. I looked over at Jake who was drooling on the desk next to me. I nudged him with my elbow to alert him the movie was over. He snorted and woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"What did I miss?" He asked stretching.

"Everything." I rolled my eyes at him

"Anything we need to reenact?" He gave me devious smirk

"Uh, no." I replied shortly

"Oh I'm sure we could find something." He reached his arm over the back of my chair, trying to get closer to me

"Jake stop, we are in class." I pushed him away

"You're such a prude." He chuckled

"You're such an ass." I glared at him, but he only smiled

The bell rang and I began to gather my books. Mr. Birdy informed us of a test about the moving tomorrow. I sighed reaching for my things when Jake picked them up in a gallant swoop.

"I'll take those my lady." He bowed infront of me

"Oh such a gentlemen, what ever will I do." I patted his cheek

"I could think of a few things." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Not likely." I smirked and we exited the room.

Jacob Black had been my boyfriend for the last to years. He was captain of the football, basketball, and baseball team. I'm sure if there were more sports sponsored at Forks High school, he would be the leader of those as well.

Jake was very athletic and popular, things that made us a good fit. I was head cheerleader, even though I'm sure there was a mistake made somewhere because Alice was far more peppy than me. Automatically being a cheerleader gained popularity in this school and also gained you the most popular boy in school.

_Did I like the attention? _I craved it like a vampire craves blood. However sometimes I could do without it. I guess that goes back to being neglected by my parents without realizing I was.

It was almost lunch time, but I needed to drop off my books at my locker. Jake had walked me to it, considering his was next to mine, not really out of his way. He leaned against his staring at me with a smile.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked amused

"Did I mention how hot you look today?" He rubbed my cheek

"Not since first period." I laughed

"Well you are." He kissed my lips quickly, handing me my books

I blushed slightly at his attempt at being sweet.

"Let's go to lunch, I'm starving." He swung his arm casually over my shoulder, leading me toward the cafeteria.

"I need ot use the bathroom, I will see you inside." I kissed his cheek, walking off to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to wait for you." He rubbed his neck

"No, its cool, go head." I waved him off

"Best girlfriend ever." He yelled as he walked away.

"I know." I yelled back

I handled my business in the bathroom, washed my hands and threw out the paper towel. Has I stepped out of the bathroom. I looked up to see the bronze hair of Edward Cullen. I watched as he scrambled to retrieve his things from his locker.

He looked good today, like he always did. His hair was to his shoulders and always a mess, but it looked sexy. His green emerald eyes were hidden behind his long bangs and thick lenses. His sweater was a bit big on him with his corduroy pants matched off with boots. He was nerdy, but it was so attractive.

He didn't notice me ogling him, which I was grateful for. It would be completely embarrassing. Who thought I could get embarrassed? If anyone possessed the ability to turn me into a bumbling idiot, it was definitely him.

He was smart, beyond belief. He would debate in class and nobody could out beat him, trust me, Eric Yokey tried on many occasions Boy could the boy play piano. I swear I had cum so many times listening to him play.

He tried to make himself invisible to everyone ,but I noticed him, even if he didn't notice me. I sighed and walked away toward the lunch room to my enviable fate.

It was Friday night and we were hanging out in Jake's garage with his friends. Jessica Stanley was sitting next to me, talking about god knows what. The guys were playing something on the XBOX.

"So is Jake taking you or not?" Jessica looked at me expectantly

"Taking me where?" I came out of my nothings

"To the winter formal Bella, geez did you hear anything I said." Jessica rolled her eyes at me

"Sorry, I think I'm coming down with something." I looked at my knees

"Mike asked me to go with him. Of course I said yes, who wouldn't hello? I want to go to Port Angeles tomorrow to look at dresses, are you in?" She looked at me

"Sure, let me see if Alice wants to go." I nodded

"Excellent, I need her expertise anyway." Jessica pipped up

Eventually everyone began to filter out of the house and left me and Jake alone. He walked over to me on the couch smiling. He sat next to me, pulling me into his lap.

"I finally get you alone." He moved the hair from my face and began to kiss on my neck, while his hands found placement on my hips.

"Jake." I said pushing him away

"Oh Come on Bells. You look so incredible sexy tonight, I need you." He pleaded

"I'm not ready Jake." I tried to twist off his lap, but he tightened his hold on me

"We have been together for two years Bella, two fucking years! What is there to be ready for? You have me, I'm not going anywhere." His face contorting in annoyance

"I'm not going to be some slut. I'm not like Jessica or Lauren. If you can't respect my feelings than maybe you need to date one of them." I spat

"I'm sorry. Its just, fuck!" He pulled at his hair. That allowed me to get up

"Bells, I just love you so much, you know you are the only girl in the world I love or will ever love. You know we are going to get married one day." His eyes looked soft suddenly

"I should go." I nodded and grabbed my coat from the chair

"Please stay." he grabbed my wrist

"Not tonight." I pulled my hand away and walked out of the house

It was always like this with him. Constantly trying to sway me into having sex with him. It had been the same argument for the last year. I knew about the stories he told his friends and I never dismissed them either when my friends question me. I let them think what they wanted to, but I knew the truth.

And that truth was, I was a virgin and I had no plans on sleeping with Jake anytime soon. He was beyond good looking. His body was immaculate to look at , hard abs and biceps. His skin was the perfect shade of brown and those eyes so penetratingly beautiful, but I couldn't bring myself to give in to him.

My desires and my fantasies were fueled by a certain boy with reddish hair and green eyes. Maybe it was his shy demeanor or his lack of experience with girls that turned me on, but no matter what it was, I wanted him. I needed to claim him, make it known I had him first.

But what made that so much different from Jake? Jake was a virgin too. If I decided to give into him, I would be able to say I conquered the best looking guy at school, most popular. Yet I resisted to want him that way.

My motivation was popularity. To be liked by all and envied by many. Yes that mattered to me and I guess that is why I stayed with Jake. Being his girlfriend gained me more attention, more followers, but did that make me happy? It was better than being home and ignored.

I was sitting on a stool in a dress shop in Port Angeles watching Jessica and Alice trying on gowns for the winter formal. I had picked out my dress already, but these two were impossible. Too pink or too long or not enough of something. It was mind boggling how we were all friends.

"So Alice what are you doing later?" I asked flipping through a magazine

"Oh Edward as a recital tonight, so we are going to see him." Alice shrugged

"At school?" I raised my eyebrows interest

"No some performing arts center here in Port Angeles. When we are done, I was going to meet up with my family for dinner before hand." She looked herself over in the mirror

"Do you mind if I come?" I asked casually

"Sure, I don't think it would be a problem." Alice shrugged

"Cool." I smiled continuing my reading

After dress shopping all day Alice and I met up with her parents. Edward was among them, looking sharp in a nice black suit. It was the most dressed up I had ever seen him.

We were sitting in a small restaurant waiting for our dinner to be placed on the table. Jasper was there also, googly eyed and pawning over Alice, it was sickeningly sweet to watch.

"So Edward are you nervous?" I tried to divert my attention

"Are you talking to me?" His voice slightly shaky

"You are the only Edward at the table." I laughed

"Um, no I'm not." He looked down at his lap

"I would be, so many people watching me like that."

"It calms me." He nodded

I nodded my head along with him and tried to make small talk among the others.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked suddenly

"Excuse me?" I sad almost choking on my water

"Why are you here, I mean." His voice was starting to coward

"Alice invited me." I sunk back in my chair

"I don't mean to come off rude, I don't mind you being here, I just didn't understand." He mumbled

I gave him a smile to reassure him I wasn't insulted, but in truth, it kind of hurt, his questioning. I was silent for the rest of the night. We made our way over to the arts center and Alice guided us to our seats. Surprisingly, the place was packed.

I had heard Edward practice his piano many times while visiting the Cullen home, but I never saw him playing it. Most times he was locked in their library where the piano was or he was in his room. I knew he had been an accomplished piano player for a long time, but I had never actually saw him.

The room began to darken and the spotlight hit the stage. The noise of people talking began to drowned out and the curtain began to raise. There on the stage was a beautiful black grand piano. Jasper stood in front of it and Edward beside him.

"Tonight we will play for you some of our composition that we have worked on. Starting off will be your main attraction of the evening, Edward Cullen." Jasper side stepped, holding his hands out to where Edward stood.

He bowed gracefully, seeming completely in his element on the stage. No sign of the nervous boy I saw at dinner.

"Thank you Jasper." Edward nodded toward him. Jasper bowed also, walking off to the right of the staage.

"The piece I will play for your first is called Kiss the Rain." He nodded and sat at his piano. He cracked his knuckles and skimmed the keys with his fingers.

My heart leaped from my chest the moment his began to play. It was a beautiful melody flowing through the air. If I could guess what he was saying with those simple notes, it sounded of love. It was soft and delicate, like the rain.

Has if his playing somehow reminded me of being a child running threw a meadow, feeling completely carefree. The wind whipping through my hair and soft dew drops falling on my face. The warm embrace of a first kiss or when a white bride walked to her groom. Holding your first child and all the joy consuming. Yes this was love, if it had a sound, it was exactly what Edward was playing.

Without realizing it, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I would never have noticed it, but Esme was on my right and she nudged my elbow, handing me a tissue.

"He does the same thing to me every time I hear him play." She smiled adoringly at me

I didn't know what to say. It was the most magical thing I ever experienced because in my eyes, I could see Edward and I sharing each and every one of these moments. As if that melody was for my eyes only, meant for me.

"Its like magic." I whispered

"Yes, yes it is." She doted

After the recital I didn't have the nerve to say much to him. I wanted to congratulate him on his performance, he wowed the crowd, but I never got the chance. Alice insisted I ride with her back to Forks.

So Monday morning I tried to gain my courage to speak to him, to let him know how his performance affected me, but I never got the chance. I noticed his retreating form running into the school building as Jake and his friends threw snow balls at him. I wanted to punch Jake, why was he being so mean to Edward? What had he ever done to anyone?

"Jake, what the fuck!" I screeched at him

"What?" He asked with an innocent smile

"Why are you doing that to Edward. He wasn't doing anything wrong to you." I glared

"Aw Bella, we were just having fun." He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away

"That." I pointed to the now empty spot. "Is being an asshole. His Alice's brother, cut him a break."

"He's a loser Bella, he's not like us." He made it sound like that explained everything

"Always abusing your power." I should have known better

I just walked away wanting to punch Jake in the face. Edward was a kind and gentle person, he didn't deserve to be treated that way. I made my way to my first period and found Alice sitting on her desk, chatting it up with Jasper.

"Hey guys." I sad swinging my bag over my chair

"Prep rally today!" Alice bounced

"I'm so excited." I rolled my eyes at her

"Oh come on Bella, you get to throw me in the air, that's always fun!" Alice smiled brightly

"One day we may not catch you pixie, then what?" I challenged

"I'll be right there." Jasper cooed

"You guys are sickening" I scoffed

"So Bella are you coming over today?" Alice tried to change the subject

"Yea sure." I said grabbing my notes from my bag

"Great! I can show you the dress my mom got me!" She jumped off the table and got into her sit

The day had gone quickly and Jake had ignored me for most of it, 6th period came. I normally would hang out with Jacob, but I wasn't in the mood for him, so I decided upon a quiet period in the library. I tried to open the door quietly but my hand slipped forcing the door to hit the wall with a rather loud bang.

I took a look around and noticed Edward sitting all alone. I took that as my cue to sit with him. His surprise to see me was warming, but what really caught my attention was how comfortable our banter back and forth seemed to be, almost like we had always been this way.

When I arrived at the Cullen's house later that day, I was a little disappointed to open the door to find a girl standing there waiting for Edward. He failed to mention that part. He was stumbling out of his car when I went to tell her he wasn't home, looking rather surprised.

I returned to the living room after Edward hastily pulled Angela Weber up to his room.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend." I muttered as I sat next to Esme

"Oh she is a nice girl, I don't know about girlfriend, Edward's never had one." She patted my hand

That's when I decided to plot...

**Tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the love you give me every single time I write a story, it just amazes me to no degree. I hope you liked hearing things from Bella, if there is anything else you would like to know from her POV, let me know! I basically want to tell this from Edward's POV. I'm very sick and took the time to write all day, so you get this same day lol. Forgive my errors, I will try to read it to make sure its okay. Warning, you will hate Bella after you read this and I'm sorry for that, but she was never really meant to be liked lol...**

**Chapter 6**

They say the best moments in this life happen when you least expect them. Don't force a good thing, just let it flow. Well I have exceeded every expectation of the rules, so what made today any different? I awoke to Bella wrapped in my arms, brown hair splayed across my white pillow case. She wrinkled her nose while she slept, it was the cutest sight ever.

I had found this goddess in my bed for the last two weeks, however much hadn't changed. We still didn't speak at school, but at least she hovered less and less around Jacob. He had become more obnoxious if that was even possible.

Last week while we were changing for gym class, I overheard him talking about how good Bella was in bed and the way she was able to bend her body. I knew he was lying to save face with his loser buddies,but I felt it was disrespect to even allow anyone to know those types of things about his girlfriend.

"What's your problem Cullen?" Jake barked from the front of the locker room

"Nothing." I shook my head in disgust

"That's what I thought you little punk." Jake laughed and his boys joined in

It was all I could take at that point. I stood from the bench and was about to just walk out. He wasn't worth it, that's what Jasper kept telling me. But Bella was and I would be damn if I would allow him to degrade her further.

"You know what Black, you're my problem. You try to make yourself feel better by lying about having sex with a girl who can't even stomach kissing you, let alone sleeping with you." I held my fists tight to my sides.

"Ooh." Sounded in unison around the locker room

"What did you say?" Jake's tone raised

"You heard me." I spat back

"I'll kill you Cullen." Jake sneered

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged back at him.

I was tired of holding my tongue with this douche bag. I was tired of hearing him tell lies about the girl I loved, I was just tired of him in general. He was scrum and he needed to be cut down to size.

Jake walked over to me, trying to intimidate me, but I wasn't in the mood where I wanted to cower in a corner. No I would stand my ground, even if it meant getting my ass beat. We glared at each other, chest to chest when the locker room door opened. Couch Tanner walked over, pushing us apart.

"What's going on here?" He glanced between the two of us

"Nothing." I gritted my teeth, grabbing my stuff and walked out

My next class was literature, but I was in no mood to go there right now, so I skipped out, something I never did before. I walked in a hurry pace to my car, slamming my stuff on the hood of the car. I began to kick at the tires and pulling at my hair.

"Are you okay?" A sweet voice asked from behind me

I swirled around to be faced with Bella. She looked radiate today. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with a yellow sundress on. It was pleasantly warm and sunny today for a change.

"How! I just need to know how to you put up with someone like Jacob Black! He is so insufferable. I would have killed him in his sleep by now if I were you. Hell if I were you, I would never show some idiot like that the time of day!'"I raged on

Bella stared at me with a stunned expression on her face. My out burst must have caught her off guard.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Was her only reply

"I gotta get out of here." I grabbed my stuff and flung it in the back of my car

"Wait!" The angel called out to me

I turned to face her and you could see she was debating something over in her mind.

"Where are you going?" She asked reaching out

That was a very good question. I hadn't even thought about it. I didn't want to go home because Esme would be there and she would be overly concerned. I couldn't think of anywhere to go, I just need to go there now.

"I have no idea." I blew my bangs from my face

"Well that sounds great, can I come?" She smiled shyly at me

I looked at her for a moment, then I smiled and gestured for her to get in. She grinned wider and walked to the passenger side of my Volvo. Once inside, I turned the car on and headed out of the parking lot of Forks High.

"So where should we go?" I asked looking back and forth from Bella to the road

"Hmm, just drive and we will figure it out." She leaned back pressing the button to unroll her window.

Colbie Coillat was playing softly in the background. Bella was humming to the beat of the song. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She swayed her head back and forth, looking like she didn't have a worry in the world. We past a sign indicating we were entering Port Angeles.

"Let's park somewhere and walk around. Its so nice outside." Bella said touching my hand

"Okay." I smiled turning into a parking lot.

We got out and began walking around the town. We walked into an old Vintage store where Bella tried on outrageous outfits. She even convinced me to play along. I came out wearing a hippie outfit while she wore some old wedding dress. The sales woman took pictures of us on Bella's cell phone. We purchased an old quilt that Bella insisted was classic. It reminded me of something I saw on the back of my grandma's couch.

After leaving the shop we got some ice cream and took a walk through the local park. We seemed comfortable, easy, like a couple. I spread the old quilt out and we both sat on it, eating our frozen treats, staring at the bright blue sky.

I watched Bella lick her ice cream cone. Some of the chocolate dribble down her chin. I don't know what was going through my head, but I leaned over and licked it off. I heard her giggling. I looked up at her ,seeing her beautiful lips smirking down at me.

"What?" I teased

"Nothing." She smiled rubbing my cheek

"This is really nice." She hummed

"Yea, it is." I regarded her

I sat up a little bit to become eye level with her. I moved a piece of hair from her face and leaned in and kissed her cool chocolatey lips. Her tongue darted out and licked the corner of my mouth, I assumed I had come ice cream stored there.

"Be with me." I said breathlessly as I stared into her brown eyes

"I'm with you right now silly." She playfully tapped my shoulder

"No, I mean be with me, like be my girlfriend." I gave her a serious look

"Edward.." She trailed off staring at her ice cream cone

"Bella, look at me." I took her free hand into mine, gazing into her eyes

"You enjoy my company and spending time with me. We get along very well and I would treat you way better than Jake ever did. C'mon.." I said hoping she would feel the strength of my words

She stood up to dispose of her cone and took mine and got rid of it too. I went to stand, but she pushed me back onto the blanket. She curled next to me, pulling me close to her. We were face to face, gazing at each other. Both had a big smile on our faces.

"You're the perfect guy, so amazing. You deserve someone better than me." She whispered

"No, Bella, I don't want anyone else ,but you, why can't you see that?" I leaned in and kissed her

It wasn't like all the other times, this was different. I wanted her to see I was a good guy, I was the right guy for her. I would never hurt her or use her or lie about her to my friends. I would protect her honor and give her anything she wanted.

We made out for a few more minutes before her phone began to buzz. She sighed loudly and pulled it from her tiny purse, irritation crossing her lovely features.

"It's Jake." She huffed blowing a piece of hair from her eyes

"Don't answer it." I laid my hand on top of hers

"I have to." She stood up adjusting her dress and flipping open her phone

"Hey." She replied softly and began walking away from me.

The moment had been ruined. She finished her conversation quickly and we headed back to Forks. She didn't say a word as we drove until I dropped her off at her house. We sat there for a while, neither of us moving or speaking.

"I had a nice time today, thank you." She smiled at me

"No problem." I nodded my head

we sat there awkwardly for a few more minutes. She finally reached her hand to open the door when I grabbed her shoulder.

"Go with me to the Spring Formal." I blurted out

"What?" She turned looking surprised

"Spring formal, please be my date. I never had a date to a dance before, I would be so honored if you would go with me." I gently held her hand

"Let me think about it." She gave me a small nod of the head and walked out of the car.

It's been a week since I asked and a week with no visits to my house from Bella. It even seemed she was avoiding me at school, though we never really saw each other there each. Things were, _weird_. It was Thursday night and Alice, mom, dad and I were sitting at the dining room table having dinner.

"So Alice when are you decorating for the Spring Formal?" Mom asked sliding her fork between her teeth

I just played with my food. I wasn't particularly hunger this evening.

"Tomorrow after school. Bella and Jessica are going to help me." Alice mumbled between bites

"Where as Bella been lately?" Thank god for my mom, she is always asking what I want to know.

"Oh,um, her and Jake broke up, so she is just kind of dealing with that. She asked to be left alone." Alice shrugged

"May I be excused?" I asked

"Sure, but you barely ate anything, are you feeling okay?" Dad asked concerned

I'm fine, I just need to get to the library before it closes." I stood abruptly, taking my plate into the kitchen. I rapped it in some foil and placed it in the fridge.

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Did I need to go to the library? Not really. What I wanted to do was go see if she was okay. Hearing about her break up was the best news I had gotten in a long time. I drove to her street and saw no lights on or any cars in the driveway.

In all honesty, I had never been to Bella's house to just "hang out". I don't think I've even been in her house. I walked up the path, wondering if this was a good idea. I mean seriously, I didn't even know if she was really there. I ringed the Bella and stood nervously, rocking on my heels

I heard someone mutter a fuck and the hall light went on. Bella flung the door open looking a disarrayed mess. But what caught me was the look on her face, she looked mad.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She groaned

"I, I.." I stuttered, but her cold tone took me by surprise

"You what Edward? Spit it the fuck out, I don't have time for your antics." She spat holding her hands to her hips

I took a good look at her. She was wearing a tee shirt too big for her small body while her hair was all over in a messy pony tail. Her eyes looked so tired like she hadn't slept in days. I guess I was wrong to think she was taking this break up well.

"I shouldn't have come." I whispered and went to turn when she yelled out my name. I turned to look at her and her shoulders slumped, she motioned for me to come in.

"I'm sorry I was being a bitch, hasn't been a good come days." She muttered walking up the stairs.

I followed behind, figuring that's what she wanted me to do. She lead me down the end of the hall to a door, I assumed was her room. Once inside she plopped down on her purple comforter and pulled it up over her body.

"I heard about you and Jake breaking up, I'm sorry." I spoke softly, sitting on the edge of the bed

"No, you're night." she gave me a small chuckle.

That made me smile.

"No, no I'm not. But I am sorry if it hurt you, I never want anything to hurt you." I grinned

"its not about Jake, I'm so over that. My parents finalized their divorce today." Her smile gone

"I'm really sorry Bella,can I do anything?" I edged closer to her

"Can you hold me?"

Without a single reply I scooted her over and placed her tiny body in my arms. She rested her head against my shoulder, breathing a sigh of content. I rubbed her head, trying to sooth her.

I'll go with you to the dance." She said and I smiled into her hair.

The next few days were hazy. Party planning and decoration detail. I volunteered to help and Alice was more than excited that I was finally coming out of my shell as she put it. I even got to talk to Jessica Stanley, who believe it or not was pretty cool.

"I can't believe you convinced Bella to go to the dance with you. Who would have thought?" Jasper teased while adjusting his tie in the mirror

"I knew she would come to her senses sooner or later. It just took a lot longer than I expected." I smiled proudly at myself

"well I'm happy for you." Jasper slapped my back and we both exited the room.

We stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the girls to come out of hiding. What I never expected was how stunning she would look. Alice wore a pink dress that who long enough to cover her ,but still pretty enough for a boy to notice. But it was Bella that knocked the wind out of me.

She had her hair half pulled back with her brown curls hanging on her shoulders_, her very bare shoulders_. Her dress was a halter type that v-ed in the front and ruffled in the middle. She looked so beautiful.

"You look, amazing." I knew my mouth was probably hanging open.

"So do you." She smiled politely

I handed her the flower I had gotten, the name of what it was falling me at the moment. I took her hand in mine and led her to my car. We arrived a few minutes later and I could see the tension in Bella's face.

"Are you alright?" I asked leaning over the panel between the her seat and mine.

"I'm just nervous, I guess." She wiggled her hands back forth to calm her breathing.

"If you want, you can go in first and I will come in after, if that would make you more comfortable." I suggested it but I wanted her to refuse it

"That would be really nice of you, thanks." Before I could give my response she was practically running for the front door of the gym.

I sat there for few minutes. I felt the knots in my stomach tighten and an uneasiness fell over me. Something didn't feel right. I sucked it up and got out of the car and headed straight into the gym. The party was in full swing.

Jasper and Alice arrived moments later and Alice excused herself from Jasper so she could mingle. Jasper approached me, tugging at his tie.

"Turned out good, don't you think. I know Alice was so nervous, but I assured her it would be fine." jasper spoke casually

"How do you do it?" I asked mindless looking around

"Do what man?' Jasper asked coley

"Have such a popular girlfriend, yet you aren't popular at all?" I gave him a trivial look

"Well I don't know. Alice isn't like that really. She doesn't care about status or stupid things like that. Once high schools over ,who cares how popular or not so popular you are. In the real world its about taking control of your self, not trying to live up to someone random kids idea of how you should be." He shrugged and he was right.

Alice approached and pulled Jasper away for a dance. Most of the evening went by and I hadn't seen a single glimpse of my date. My date, who at the moment reappeared and was having an intense conversation with her current Ex-boyfriend Jacob Black. I walked over trying to size up the situation.

"Bella listen, I'm sorry okay. I know I haven't been the greatest but please give me another chance. I want to work this out. I love you." He begged her

"I'm so over you, why can't you just move on and forget me? We graduate in three weeks Jake, you don't need to pretend anymore." She sighed holding her nose

"I was never pretending. None of these girls hold a candle to you. Fuck high school Bella, we.." He gestured with his hands between them. "Belong together." He leaned in to kiss her and it was all I could do to restrain myself from punching him.

"Bella." I interrupted them

Her head whipped around so quickly in my direction. I didn't even realize, she had been crying. This conversation must have been going on longer than I picked up on.

"Fucking Cullen!" Jake roared throwing himself at me

"Jake get off him!" Bella screamed

Jacob Black had me pinned to the floor under his enormous frame. He started to punch me over and over In the face, but my reflexes kicked in and I fought back, I mean I really fought back. I got a good punch in and busted his bottom lip. I was able to maneuver myself from under him and now had this dick wipe under me. I punched him a few times In the face as Bella screamed in horror from beside us.

It felt good, the payback.

"This is for every time you teased me or one of my class mates." Crunch went his nose

"This is for everyday you made my life a living hell." Crack went something else

"But most of all this, this is for Bella and all the other girls you hurt and lied about!" I screeched landing him in the eye and knocking him out cold.

I got up and spit on him, blood dripping from my mouth. Bella held his hands to her mouth, in utter bewilderment. I needed air, I needed out of here, before the teachers came, before I got expelled. I ran off, out of the gym to my car.

The clicking of heels on the cement echoed off behind me ,but I didn't stop to turn and look, I just kept going.

"Edward! Edward!" My angel screamed from behind me.

I didn't turn around. Once I got to my car I leaned my head against the top of the driver's door. Then coolness of the metal was refreshing to my now aching head. Finally the heels stopped clicking and Bella was coaxing me to turn around by pulling on my shoulder.

I turned slowly to face her and she looked alert and a bit fearful. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her passionately on the lips. I put everything into that kiss, all the love I had felt for so long for this beautiful girl.

"I can taste the blood from your lip." She grumbled between kisses "What you just did that was so.." I didn't let her finish.

"It was so what Bella?" I pulled away from her to look at her deeply, desperately

"So fucking hot!" She flung herself at me, clinging for dear life to my body and me to her.

Hands, lips roamed everywhere. I wanted her right now! I pushed her away gently, opening up my back door, pushing her inside and jumping in the first seat of my car. I threw it in reverse and we sped off into the night. I found a spot off the la push reservation that I my cousin Emmett had shown me was a good spot to bring a girl to seal the deal.

Once In the spot and the car was turned off, I jumped In the back with Bella who at some point during the drive had removed her dress and was laying bare in my back seat in just her panties and bra. Oh those panties and bra matched the fucking dress and looked so good on her. A teenager boys dream come true. But did I want to deflower her this way or not?

She didn't give me the chance to debate it because next thing I know she is removing my clothes faster than my thoughts can process.

"Shouldn't we turn on some music or something?" I stuttered out

She rolled her eyes, bending herself to turn on my IPOD. Sara Bareille's voice comes through the speakers, Gravity.

Everything is a blur after that. We are kissing and touching and I want to savor her ,but she is in a rush, her desire so strong for me. She kisses down my chest, biting gently all the way down. She begins to stroke my dick through my slack, causing a delicious amount of friction. I want this to be special for her, I want it all for her, but what do I want?

I don't get a chance to decide because Bella is now unzipping my pants and stroking my hard dick in her hand. Next thing I realize, she is lowering herself down my length. Her hips began to rock and all thought is gone. All I can focus on is hot tight and warm and hot she feels around my dick.

Its better than playing the piano or even well, I don't know ,but this is right up there. She swivels her hips up and down and back and forth, moaning loudly. I grab the back of her head and pull on her hair, her back arches. Her hands are now resting on my knees as she works my dick professionally.

"Fuck, you feel so good." I groan biting down on the nap of her neck

"Oh Edward, oh god, yes!" She groans

"I'm gonna cum Bella if you keep doing that." I groan trying to hold her in place

She bounces a few more times on my lap and I feel my balls tighten and I'm trying to contain my orgasm, so I begin to violently rub her clit and I take one of her nipples in my mouth, tugging on it with my teeth. This earns me a long list of profanities.

I can feel her body responded to my assault. Her pussy is clenching my dick, milking it.

"OH I'm gonna cum Edward, please cum with me." She screams and I let go of myself.

Stars begin to flicker in my vision and I can no longer remember my own name.

"Bella I love you, I love you, I love you I love you!" I continue to yell out

Finally orgasm is over and Bella is off my lap. She grabs her discarded dress and begins to put it back on. I realize that I should do something. I grab her arm, trying to pull her into me, but she pulls away. I'm a bit hurt, feeling rejected, I need to ask.

"Bella.." I say her name softly

"Its done, can you take me home now." Her tone shaky, like she is about to cry

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked, suddenly feeling inadequate.

"I just want to go home, okay, please." Her eyes can no longer conceal the pain that is there.

"Okay." Is my only response and I redress

The drive to her house is silent, but you can tell something is not right. Was she not ready? Did I do it wrong? I spoiled the moment. It was cheap, I need her to know I don't think she is cheap. I park a few blocks from her house and she turns to stare at me.

"I live up there, why are you stopping here?" she looked aggravated

"I need to speak before you get out of the car. What happened back there, it was beautiful. I just want you to know how much it meant to me, the world. I love you, I need you, please give me a chance." I begged

"Edward, it was great, please, can we just talk about it later. I'm really tired. Thank you for this.' She leaned over and kissed me softly on the mouth

I smiled and dropped her off at her door. She promised to call me tomorrow and we parted ways. I slept like a champ that night. It was perfect. I got the girl and I got to fuck up the guy who made my life a living hell, what more could a guy ask for?

The next day I was heading to church when I noticed Bella's tiny purse in the back of my car. I told my parent's I would meet them,but Carlisle insisted that I just drop them off first, then come back. So was now driving my dad's Mercedes I decided I would drop this off to my girl and maybe even see if she would be attending church.

Smiling at the thought I drove down to her house, what I didn't expect to see was Jake standing on her front steps with Bella's mouth attached to his. Dad's car had tinted windows, so unless you were looking really hard you couldn't see inside. I thought maybe he was forcing himself on her again, so I waited out her reaction to the kiss ,but what I got instead shocked the living hell out of me.

Bella grabbed his neck, crushing his lips to hers, pulling him into the house. I was stunned to say the least. My heart just broke into a million pieces. I sat there in the car parked a few houses down, just staring at her front door. I don't know how long I sat there.

I glanced at the dash board clock, realizing I had been sitting there for over 25 minutes and Jake never left. I don't know why my morbid curiosity got the better of me, but I climbed out of the car and walked to the side of her house, where I knew her window was.

I looked up to see Bella and Jake clear as day. Bella's perfect breasts that I thought were for my viewing pleasure only were on full display for Jacob Black and believe me his hands made there touchy feely way over them.

I couldn't look anymore. I had about six texts all from Alice asking me where I was. I called her and she immediately answered. Tears were streaming down my face. She broke my heart in a billion pieces.

"Edward where are you, you missed the entire service." Alice's frantic voice echoed from the other end of the phone

"Alice I want you to change me." I said through tears

"Edward, what is wrong, where are you?" Her voice growing more concerned

"I need you to change me." I kept repeating and finally she gave me a shaky okay.

I would no longer be the Edward that Bella Swan adored, no. I would be the Edward she never saw coming...


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and love, its just heart warming! I've been having a rough time lately, so this helps me a lot! I know you all hate my Bella now and its okay, she wasn't really meant to be liked. I remember being a teenage girl and very confused, not like this girl but I saw a lot of it where I went to High School, love is never simple, keep that in mind!**

**CHAPTER 7**

Laying in the park with Edward was perfect, right up to my cell phone ringing. Jacob. He seemed to ruin everything in my life lately. Why couldn't he be more like Edward? He said the sweetest things to me, knew how to make me feel better. Jake was clueless when it came to that sort of stuff.

He asked me to his girlfriend. Edward Cullen wanted me to be his girl, but I couldn't. He deserved someone so much better than me. I was nothing, but a soulless monster, taking and taking, but giving that poor boy nothing.

Did I feel guilty for using him? Of course I did. He was my best friend's brother. Did that stop me? Not one little bit. With Edward I didn't have to pretend, I could just be me. He got me, he understood me. The ay he would look at me, I knew he was falling hard, yet I couldn't walkaway.

I should walk away, its the right thing to do. But yet, my selfish nature wanted to punish him, torture him for loving me, for _wanting_ me. I was poison in his apple.

"I'm done with this Charles! Just sign the fucking paper and leave!" My mother yelled at my father

Yes it was official, they were getting a divorce. Did it bother me? Of course, nobody wants their parents to be apart, but I guess when your mother is a whore, this happens. Like I was any better than her. Following in her foot steps

No matter how cold I tried to act toward Edward, he seemed to always return, much like my father. Renee was awful to him, yet he stood vigilant at her side. There was Jake to consider here too. I had dragged him through the mud and it was time to wash him clean.

"Can you come over?" I tried to keep my tone even, unemotional

"Sure, Embry was about to head home anyway. Give me 10 minutes?" Jake spoke softly into the receiver

I hung up before he could say anything else. I fell back against my pillows staring up at the ceiling. I listened as my parents both drove away in their cars, not even bothering to say goodbye. It was typical of them to abandon me. I highly doubt either of them gave a crap about me. I jumped when I heard the sound of a rock hitting my window. I stared down to see a smiling Jake under the tree.

I opened the window and told him to come in the back door. We never locked it. A few minutes later he was coming into my room, kicking off his sneakers, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So what's up? Where are your parents?" Jake fiddled with a loose string on my comforter

"Who knows." I shrugged

He leaned in to kiss me, but I shoved him away. He looked at me perplexed and I just sighed falling back into the head board.

"Why did you ask me over if you are going to act like this?" He groaned

"I want to break up." I said in a bored tone

"We have this same conversation every week. What is your problem now? I haven't asked you for sex in almost a month, what else do you want from me? I'm doing the best I can." He was perturbed.

"I'm just not into you anymore. We are too different and I'm not happy. You should go and be with someone who makes you happy." I leaned up to look at him

"Babe, you do make me happy. I don't get where this is coming from." Jake shook his head

"Jake, please don't make this harder than it has to be, I just want out, please accept this and move on." I exhaled over dramatically

"Whatever Bella." His tone angry

He grabbed his shoes and stalked out of the room. I didn't even bother to Acknowledge that he left. I just laid there, staring into nothing. That is what I was anyway, nothing. Life seemed easier when you lived in a haze that blocked out reality. I wanted that haze, but it wasn't there and neither was I.

I avoided everyone and everything. I didn't want to deal with life. My mom moved to Arizona with her new boyfriend ,while I stayed here in Forks. Alice tried to assure me everything would be okay, but it was far from okay.

Jake kept his distance, but I could feel his eyes on me anytime I walked into a room. He even went as far as passing notes to me in classes that we shared. Why couldn't he just move on?

Edward came by and we laid in each other's arms. I loved being in his arms. I felt safe there, like nobody or nothing could hurt me. I agreed to go to the dance with him, like e asked, but little did I know what a mistake that would turn out to be.

Edward was helping us decorate for the dance when Jessica nudged me in the arm.

"What the hell." I screeched rubbing my arm

"Edward's kind of cute, don't you think? I mean in a geeky nerd kind of way, but still he's kind of cute. I never realized he had so many muscles." Jessica babbled on

I watched Edward and Jasper stringing up lights. Edward had on a white tee with some black jeans, an unusual outfit for his normally covered up look. I knew what was under those clothes. A massive cock and lots of tight muscles.

Yes he was kind of good looking, but I was glad he didn't notice it because once he did, well he probably would never pay any attention to me. Everything about him in that moment was heightening to my senses. The flex of his biceps, the bronze of his long hair, the sparkle of his green eyes. He was so hot if he only knew what to do with it.

"You look perfect." Alice announced proudly after curling my hair

"I wish I felt that way." I sighed with a small smile

"Oh Bella, forget Jake. He's so not worth it." Alice patted my shoulders as she walked toward her closest

"Do you think it was wrong for me to agree to be your brother's date tonight?" I glanced back at Alice who was now pulling her dress over her head

"I think it was nice of you to include him. He doesn't get out much." She said thoughtfully

I nodded turning back to look at my face in the mirror. I was a bad evil person. We descended down the stairs to come in contact with a wide eyed Edward and Jasper. Edward looked so good in his suit. I would jump him right here ,but I didn't think his parents would take too kindly to that.

Once we pulled into the parking lot I lost it. I couldn't do this. I couldn't embarrass myself by being scene with him. What was wrong with me? Edward was amazing, perfect even. What girl would be embarrassed to be with him? Apparently I was because once he gave me the okay to approach alone, I bolted.

I spent the majority of the evening avoiding contact with him. I watched him leaning against the wall, alone and looking so sad. I was a bad evil person. He looked so out of place here. His glasses too big for his face, his hair was messy, he just looked like such a loser. What was I doing toying with him?

I wanted to go and apologize, but a huge hand clapped down on my shoulder. Jake stood behind me and I begrudgingly turned to face him. I had my hands crossed over my chest, hoping he would get his speech over so I could move on.

"You look really pretty tonight." He give me a small grin

"What do you want Jake?" I was feeling cranky at the moment. The heat from inside this damn gym was smudging my make up

He made some conversation I was barely listening to when I heard Edward say my name. My head shot up to see him and Jake went blind with Rage. He pushed Edward knocking him to the ground. I tried to pull him off, but it was no use. I was too small and Jake was just well, Jake.

But what surprised me was the fact Edward effortlessly turned the tables, pinning Jake to the ground and began to beat his ass. It was the hottest thing I ever saw. I was getting so aroused watching them sprawl on the ground.

But what turned me on the most was hearing him defend my title. He truly was a knight in geeky army. My poor sweet Edward. Jake was knocked out, but by this time I didn't care. I could see the teacher's gathering and I ran after Edward who was already by his car.

He turned around and pulled my face to his, kissing me with so much desire, I felt my knees give way. I had never been kissed like that and I doubt he ever did either. The need for him grew, it was time, I was ready. Hell if he took me just like this, right here, I wouldn't have cared, but I knew he did.

He took us to lover's cove by La Push. Yes I was familiar with this cliff, Jake took me here often. I removed my dress and Edward's eyes scanned over my body like I was a goddess, he was good, too good.

Once I lowered myself on his massive cock something hit me like nothing else could have, I loved him. I loved him more than words could ever say and I knew he felt the same way. But I wasn't loveable, he deserved someone loveable.

He screamed out my name and many I love you's as he came violently inside of me. I love you too Edward, more than you will ever know, but I can't be that girl. I needed to distance myself immediately. I got off his lap and redressed myself. He looked lost, as if he did something wrong, he never asked.

Aw Edward, you are too good to be true darling, you did everything right, everything. It me who is the piece of shit, not you. He tried to assure me he was in love, I didn't need his words, he showed it.

After exiting his car I ran to my room. I flopped down on my bed and cried. I took his virginity, its what I set out to do all along, but now? How did I feel about it now? I hated myself because I had fallen in love with him.

The next morning I was startled awake by my cousin Vanessa. Apparently she was visiting from Georgia, thanks Dad for letting me know.

"Oh my god I love your room!" Vanessa squealed as he fall onto the bed

"I'm glad you approve." I said sarcastically as I pulled my hoodie over my head

"Why are you such a bitch all the time?" She mocked

"Sorry we can't all be bubbly airheads." I retorted

"So are you going to show me around?' She smirked holding her hands under her chin

"I think that will be a negative. I have to go pick up something, I'll be back." I threw back my hair and grabbed the keys to my truck.

I just needed air, I needed time to think. A drive always did that for me. About an hour later I headed back to my house to find Jake's car parked across the street. I wondered how he was holding up, considering Edward beat his ass.

However when I approached the vehicle, nobody was in it. I shrugged thinking maybe Vanessa let him in. I headed toward my room. All you could hear were grunts and moans and something hitting the wall. I flung open my door to find Jake on top of my cousin with her legs wrapped behind his back.

The door hit the wall and all eyes were on me. I stood there, dumbfounded. Wow the girl operates quick and Jake wasted no time getting what he wanted. We belong together my ass.

"What the fuck!" I finally came to my senses

Jake fumbled off the bed, getting his foot caught in the sheet. Standard reaction, more like classical. They both looked at me with shock and embarrassment.

"Bella, its um." Jake stuttered

"Don't even fucking say it Black, just get dressed and the both of you get the fuck out of my house!" I roared slamming my bedroom door.

I went to find my cell phone so I could call Alice, but I realized I didn't have it. Fuck! I left it in Edward's car. I get into my truck and drive to the Cullen's house. I spot Edward's Volvo. I get out and spy through the window, hoping to see my purse inside, but nothing is there.

"My brother, really Bella?" I spin around to be faced with Alice who is holding my clutch in her hand

"Oh thank god, I thought I lost it." I went to grab it from her hand, but she pulled it away.

I gave her a bewildered expression. She looked pretty pissed.

"I can't believe you Isabella Marie Swan! Of all the fucked up things you do, so help me god for cursing! Why Edward! Why couldn't you just torture someone else, why him?" Her voice was full of emotion. You could hear how much she cared about him

"Alice I don't know what you are talking about." I tried to snatch my bag again ,but she still pulled away

"He told me everything Bella. About you sneaking into his room, about you fucking him last night, then about Jake this morning." Alice rattled on

"What about Jake this morning?" I inquired

"He saw the two of you together, don't try to deny it either." Alice spat

"That wasn't me Alice! It was my cousin. Oh god, what did he see?" I screeched, suddenly feeling knots tying in my belly

"Here." She flung my bag at me

"Geez Alice, you could have handed it to me." I muttered grabbing it from the ground

"You were my best friend, but I can't stand the sight of you right now, you need to leave." Alice crossed her arms, pointing in the direction of my truck

"What are you saying?" I asked

"I'm saying I don't want to be friends anymore. You hurt him Bella for no reason. I never commented on how you treat people, but to do that to someone like Edward, how dare you!" Alice glared at me

"Alice I swear whatever he thinks he saw, wasn't what he saw. I found Jake on top of Vanessa, that's why I'm here, so we could talk." I slumped my shoulders

"I don't believe you, just go, stop making such a fool of yourself." And with that Alice walked inside slamming the front door.

I stared at the door like it wasn't really there, like I was imagining everything that transpired, but it was real, more than real. Edward saw Vanessa doing god knows what to my ex boyfriend. I wish I could clear the air, apologize, but that wasn't going to happen.

I entered the school Monday morning everyone was buzzing about Edward kicking Jake's ass. I didn't even bother to notice how Jake looked when he was over yesterday, I was too busy kicking him out to care.

I walked into my first period class and immediately I saw Jake sitting in his usual spot. He had a black eye, busted lip, and a swollen nose. Edward really did kick his ass. Lauren was leaning over the desk talking to him and it took everything for my not to roll my eyes. His face perked up when he saw me take the seat next to him, instantly looking away from Lauren to me.

"Bella, can I explain about yesterday?" He pleaded

"Nothing to explain, just let it go. You laid in my bed and fucked my cousin, we have nothing to talk about." I pulled open my book.

"Bella please, it was a mistake, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I love you." His voice slightly cracking

He loved me? That got my attention. I whipped my head in his direction and just glared at him. Was he serious? Had he completely lost his mind? Nobody forced him to jump on top of her and nobody forced him to have sex. Actually, it looked like he was quite enjoying himself before I walked in.

"You don't love me ,you have no idea what love is! The first girl to spread her legs you were more than ready to jump in between them! Go to hell!" I clenched my teeth and got up from my desk. I found an empty spot in the front.

I didn't care that he slept with Vanessa. Hell I wish he would go find her and leave me alone. I was too busy trying to figure our how to regain my friendship with Alice. She was very upset with me and I couldn't blame her.

As soon as the bell rang indicating first period was over I bolted out of the class room. I put my books away in my locker when Jessica Stanley came running to me.

"Bella, finally!" She gushed

"What's up Jess?" I asked exasperated

"How re you doing? I mean I tried calling you all weekend. I can't believe what happened with Edward and Jake at the dance, that's like totally unreal." She babbled

We began to walk down the hall, I was too busy looking at my nails to even bother listening to what she was rambling on about. Something told me to look up and when I did my breath caught in my throat. There stood the most beautiful boy I ever laid eyes on, there stood Edward.

But this wasn't the Edward I knew, this wasn't the Edward I loved. This Edward had short hair, no glasses, and was rocking a black tee shirt with some light blue jeans and boots. This Edward was steaming hot and staring right at me.

" Oh my god!" Jessica's voiced hushed out

I knew what she was referring to without even looking at her. She was memorized by the hottie in front of us, my hottie. He was leaning casual against a row of lockers talking to Jasper.

"Edward." I said to myself

"Edward Cullen?" Jessica questioned

I nodded my head mutely. I looked around then and noticed all the females gawking at him. I knew the attention would make him uncomfortable, he told me so many times. But it wasn't. He stood there so nonchalantly as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Looks like Edward's all grown up, damn who know he was hiding all that sexy under there." Jessica purred

"I did." I blurted out

"I'd so fuck him." Jessica said suggestively

In my mind I was screaming that in fact I did. In fact I was the one who took his virginity, which made him this in return. I got myself and my thoughts together and walked briskly over to him. Jasper stood straighter when I approached and cleared his throat. Edward's smile flattened the second I stood in front of him.

"Hey." I said gripping my books to my chest

"What's up Bella?" His tone annoyed

"I could ask you the same thing. What happened to you?" I gestured to his new look

He looks down at himself, running his head through his hair. He then looked up at me. For a moment, just a moment I saw such sadness in his eyes. Then it was gone.

"You don't like it?" He smirked

"It's not really who you are." I muttered

"And what exactly is me Bella? The loser who nobody notices or cares about?" He said irritated

"That's not what I meant." I said feeling helpless

"What did you mean then? You know what I don't really care. This." He pointed between us " Was the biggest mistake ever." He shook his head and walked away

I stood there staring at the spot he was just standing in. he called me a mistake. I deserved it, I shouldn't be surprised he said it, but I was. I was hurt.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jessica asked, placing her hand on my shoulder

I shook my head no and began to walk away. I past Alice in the hall who was biting on her lip,looking nervous. She wouldn't meet my eyes and she walked away fast. I ran out of the building, tears springing from my eyes, dripping down my face.

I lost it all. The things and people that mattered I lost and there was only myself to blame. Could Edward or Alice ever forgive me? I had no idea...

**I know this chapter is a little short, but hey at least you got another one. I will be finishing this story in the next two to three chapters, let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen. Also, any songs that remind you of Edward and Bella, I like learning new songs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the love as always, I'm always terrible with writing the author note lol. I apologize in advance for mistakes and for the delay in chapters, real life is, well you know lol. I hope you all like the update, this is unbeta'ed... I just want it to be known that there is only one chapter left after this one then an Epilogue...**

**CHAPTER 8**

Sometimes in life you are forced to make changes you may not really want to, but you have to. You meet someone who you think is everything, only for it to turn out to be nothing. I guess that's what happened when you love someone too much, you fail to see the flaws that are unfixable.

I cut my hair shorter, updated my wardrobe, but I was still the same person. My heart was still broke, but it was beating. That should be a plus, right? She tried to act so nonchalant, like nothing happened, but it did.

It had been about a week since we spoke, since we had sex. It seemed to get easier not to notice her. I never realized how many girls actually went to this school. Who knew that a hair cut and some contacts could change a man?

Jacob had left me alone since I kicked his ass, he event cringed a little when he saw me near. I had to admit it was pretty fucking awesome. But I didn't feel like I had won anything. He took from me the only thing that mattered, he took her.

Changing out of my gym clothes, it was only me and Black in the locker room. Tension thick in the air. It felt almost like he was waiting for me

"Cullen, we need to talk." Jacob flexed his arms over his chest

"Talk about what? It's over Jake, whatever this thing you have against me, its finished, just let it go." I slammed the locker door shut

"Its not about the fucking fight, its about Bella." That definitely got my attention

I looked at him for a minute, not really sure what we needed to talk about her for.

"She always sticks up for you, always tells me to leave you alone. I never got it before the dance, but I got it now. I followed after you that night we fought. I wanted to finish it, but that's when I saw the way she kissed you or you kissed her, I don't know. I got it. She is totally in love with you." His voice astounded

"So what, you want me to kick your ass again, over a girl?" I huffed

"Hey in my own defense, you caught me off guard." he smirked

I couldn't help, but smile back.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now." I shook my head, getting ready to leave

Jake nodded before he went on to say something else.

"She is amazing you know, I never understood it before now, but she is pretty damn awesome."Jake chuckled to himself.

"I guess fucking her will clear that up for you." I said through gritted teeth

"I never had sex with her." Jake said with all the innocence he could muster up

"Why are you still lying? I saw the two of you together the day after the dance." I threw my gym bag on the floor

"No you didn't, you saw me with her cousin, not her.' Jake looked confused

"What do you mean her cousin?" I glared at him

"Her cousin Vanessa and I kind of hooked up that morning. I went to Bella's house, but she wasn't home and her cousin who I had a huge crush on was there and well, you know, things happened." He shrugged like it was no big deal

"So you didn't sleep with her?" I asked with disbelief

"No, she is still untouched by me. She won't even speak to me anymore, she walked in on

us, it was the biggest mistake I ever made, hurting her." Jake looked sincerely saddened.

"There's always college." I mumbled

"You're right." Jake gave me a tight smile

"I better go." I picked up my bag and walked out of the gym.

I walked into the lunchroom to find my sister sitting with a group of her friend. I slammed my backpack down on the table, causing all of them to jump slightly. However they recovered quickly and began to eye fuck me, something I was getting used to.

"Alice, a word please?" I nodded my head toward the direction of a unoccupied corner.

We strolled over and I glared at my tiny sister.

"It wasn't Bella." I stated, knowing she would understand what I was referring to

"She got to you?" Alice shrieked

"Nobody got to me Alice, Jake felt the need to provide that information." I glared at her

"She wasn't lying for once." Alice said it more to herself than me

"What are you talking about?" I was getting impatient

"The day she came over, the day you asked me to turn you into "this", she told me it was her cousin, I didn't believe her." Her voice quivered slightly

"Why didn't you tell me!" I gripped at my hair

"Edward I was so upset with seeing you upset, I just thought she was lying like she always did. She never even asked me how I felt about the two of you, so like her." Alice's voice full of venom

"This changes things." I was suddenly struck with contemplation

"No it doesn't. Regardless if it wasn't her, look what she subjected you to Edward. She made you look like a fool, that is not okay." Alice stomped her foot

"You're right Alice, but its not your place to make decisions for me. I need to talk to her." Alice tried to grab my arm, but I was too quick with my stride.

I had no idea what Bella's class schedule was, but I figured I could catch her by her car at the end of school. So by the time the last bell rung, I was running for the parking lot. For me this was definitely uncharacteristic, considering I avoided the crowd of people here.

I leaned casually on her car and when I finally saw her approaching, she stopped dead in her tracks. She stared me down like she saw a ghost, as if her eyes were deceiving her. She opened the passenger door and threw her books on the seat. Once she closed the door, she looked back at me, unease in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was small

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh, you avoid me for a week and suddenly you want to talk." Attitude clear in her tone

"Jake told me what happened with your cousin." I ran a hand through my very short hair

"You guys are best friends now?" She huffed

"No, he just thought I should know." I shrugged

"Exactly what did he say huh? Oh Bella's not really a slut after all, she just pretends." Her sarcasm evident

"He actually told me he thinks you're pretty amazing and he envies the fact your in love with me."

Her eyes popped a little and her mouth gaped open. She clearly didn't expect to hear that. She shook her head a few times before finally saying something.

"What do you think?" She barely whispered

"I think I was an amusing game for you to play." I stared her down

"That's not true, I cared." Her voice trembled

"I did too and look where that got me. I just needed the truth. Two weeks of school left and we never have to see each other again. I applied to a summer music program in Paris France. Then its off to Medical School. Now I can have closer."

Her tears fell down her cheeks. Those sweet tears had deceived me time and time again. I would care if I didn't believe that she was a good actress. She played me well, too well. How could I have been so blind?

They say a wise man knows his own faults and that a good woman will love him for it. But what do they say about the man who loves a woman,but can't accept her defects?

"So you never want to see me again?" She says has tears fall over her lips

"That is what I'm saying." I whisper, feeling the excruciating pain those words are causing me.

I love her, that will never change, but I can't continue to love her, I have to let her go. She throws her arms around my neck and embraces me to her body. I wrap my arms gently around her small frame, inhaling her scent. Strawberries will never be the same to me.

"I'll always love you Edward." She whispers as she kisses my cheek

"I love you Bella." I rub her cheek and walkaway

I make my way to my own car, not looking back because I know if I do, I will crumble, I will run to her. I start my Volvo and drive out of the school parking lot. I drive to my house. I just want to drown myself in sorrow, but I will take my piano instead. I begin to play and write. I feel completely inspired by Bella suddenly. The music is just flowing out of me.

The next two weeks fly by faster than I could imagine. Bella kept her distance. I barely saw her around. To be honest, it helped the healing. Graduation was here and I just couldn't believe it was over.

Jasper is chosen for valedictorian. Now I'm sitting beside my sister ,waiting for them to call out my name for me to receive my diploma. I barely remember any of the words of Jasper's speech, my mind is only reeling on the fact that after today, I will never set another foot in Fork's High.

When the principal finally called out our names to receive our diplomas I saw the proud faces of my parents. They glowed with joy. I also caught the face of the beautiful girl I loved. She smiled brightly at me and clapped hard when they handed me the piece of paper. I don't know why, but it was Bella that made it seem real.

I took my seat next to Alice as we watched the rest of the graduates take their diplomas. When it was Bella's turn I watched with sad eyes. This was it, I would be leaving on my flight tomorrow for Paris, I wasn't sure I would ever see her again.

This made my chest ache. I had gotten so wrapped up in spending time with her, loving her for so long that the realization of her not being there anymore, it sucked. She knew it too, her soft sad eyes told me. Finally it was done and everyone threw their caps in the air.

When Alice and I found my parents, we found my father embracing Bella in a hug. He was congratulating her.

"There they are!" My mother beamed wrapping me in a hug.

"I just wanted to say hit to your parents, I wasn't trying to intrude." Bella said nervously, which was unlike her

"Congrats Bella." Alice said

"You too Alice." Bella gave a tight smile

"You should come by our house, we are throwing a party." Alice grinned

"Sure, sounds fun. Is that okay with you?" Bella turned to face me

"It's Alice's party." I muttered

Bella looked down at the ground, kicking invisible dirt. She bit on her lip and played with her fingers. Awkward definitely was the appropriate thing to say.

"Thanks." She mumbled and I nodded my head

"Well we should get going we have dinner reservations and a party to attend." Esme commented

"I'll see you later Bella." Alice grinned and the girls hugged.

After dinner we arrived home. It was a beautiful warm June night. Our back yard was decorated with sparkling little lights everywhere and white and blue cray-paper. There were buffets of drinks and snacks surrounding our pool.

The party was in full swing once I came back downstairs from changing out of my suit. I had opted for swim trunks, flip flops and a tee shirt. I saw jasper sitting on the steps holding a drink in his hand. I plopped down next to him.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Jasper asked as he sipped

Jasper had also gotten into the music program in Paris, so we would be going together. Alice was coming too, but she would be staying with friends while we attended classes.

"I'm nervous. What if they don't like my music." I sighed leaning back with my hands pressing into the wood boards.

"Ed, that's not really what this is about, is it? You know you are a fucking prodigy with the damn piano. What's going on?" Jasper elbowed me

Has if right on cue, I caught sight of Bella walking into the backyard through the back gate. She looked gorgeous in a white strapless sundress with flip flops to match. Her hair was down over her creamy shoulders.

"Its her isn't it?" Jasper accused

"Its who?" I shook myself out of my fantasy

"Bella, you don't want to go because you are afraid if you do, she will find someone else." Jasper's tone was offending

"That's completely absurd Jazz. We were never together to begin with, remember I'm too much of a loser for her." I gritted

"You may be a lot of things, but a loser isn't one of them." Jasper patted me on the shoulder as he stood

"Where are you going?" I asked looking up at him

"To find my girl." He winked and stumbled off

I relaxed my elbows on my knees rubbing my forehead. I could see a pair of pink toes as I looked down at the ground. Someone then cleared their throat. I looked up to see Lauren Mallory grinning at me. I just wanted to roll my eyes and run away, but after all she was Alice's friend.

"Hi Edward, why are you sitting here all alone? You do realize there is a party going on?" Her voice was kind of annoying to me

"I hadn't noticed." I mumbled

"You are too funny." She squealed

"Is there something you want?" I edged on, hoping she would just go away

"Not something, more like someone." She glided her finger over my cheek and I cringed back

"There you are baby, I was looking everywhere for you." Bella leaned over my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Instinctively I turned my head to see her smiling face and she kissed me. This caused Lauren to grumble something and she stomped off. However, my mind was still focusing on those soft lips molded into mine. I had missed there warmth, their sweet taste.

I pulled Bella by the arms, pulling her into my lap and we continued to kiss, like we had so many times. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her tightly by the waist.

Then she pulled back to stare at me. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, but she looked unwelcome." Bella bit into the flesh of her bottom lip

"I'm not sorry." I moved a piece of hair that had fallen into her eyes

"But you told me, you said goodbye." She looked conflicted

"I spent too much time fighting this, wanting you. I can't, I don't have the strength anymore." I ground, plunging in for another kiss.

I devoured her mouth with mine. She moaned in response, sending shivers all over me. She grabbed at my face, pulling me closer to her. I could feel myself getting hard and I tried to shift so she couldn't feel it it, but the when I adjusted us, she readjusted.

"I want you Edward." She groaned into my mouth, tugging at my hair.

That was all I needed. I pulled her to her feet and stood, taking her hand. I led her into the house up the stairs to my room. I threw the door open and swooped her up in my arms, casting her down on the bed. She looked breath taking has her brown hair spilled over my sheets. Her eyes shined with lust and I laid down on top of her, kissing her ever so gently. I pulled back to just look at her for a moment.

"I love you Bella, so much." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb

"I love you too Edward." She tried to lean up to kiss me again, but I raised my face ever so slightly.

I got up off the bed and locked my bedroom door. I turned on my IPOD and music began to stream through the room. I pulled Bella to her feet. I smiled down at her tasking her face between my hands, kissing her slowly.

My lips drifted to her neck, sucking and biting my way down it. She leaned her head back, giving me permission to do whatever I wanted. I unzipped the back of her sundress with shaking hands. I kissed her bare shoulders as I tugged the dress off of her. It fell like a pool at her feet.

She stood bra less with white cotton panties on infront of me. She pulled my tee shirt over my head and it ended up on the floor. I kicked off my flip flops and short were discarded. I pulled Bella in my arms, placing her back on the bed.

I hovered over her, she reached up and pulled me by my neck back down to her. This wasn't rushed, it was sweet and loving. I began to kiss down her body again, tugging at her nipples with my teeth.

"So good Edward." her body arched as I sucked them in my mouth

My hand traveled to her clit and I began to rub it feverishly. Her body responded instantly.

"Use your fingers." She gripped the sheets tightly in her hands

I began to stick one finger inside of her, pushing it in and out slowly.

"Do it faster Edward, please. I missed you." Her voice was so raspy

I groaned and pumped my fingers in and out of her faster. I could feel her body coil around me and knew she was close. I had done this to her so many times, I knew how to make her feel good.

"Come for me Bella." I was in a lust filled haze watching all the different emotions play out on her face.

My words sent her over the edge and she began to shake violently. I removed my fingers from her warmth and gently slid myself inside of her. Just like an elastic band, she molded herself around my dick.

"Oh God!" I moaned loudly

This was only the second time we had done this. I doubt I would ever get used to how good it felt. Warm and inviting. I began to pump myself in and out of her hot pussy. She began to move under me.

"That's right Edward, just like that! Damn baby you feel too fucking good." She just about screeched

"I feel good to you Bella, what does having me like this do to you?" My voice was heavy, I was so close

"Makes me want to cum all over you!" She screamed and I could feel the muscles of her pussy walla clamping down on me and it was all it took for me to cum hard inside of her

"Fuck Bella! I love you!" I yelled as my lips crashed down on hers

She held me closely to her, whispering she loved me too. We both finally came down off our orgasmic high and laid there for a moment. Nobody said anything ,but I was exhausted. I trolled off of her, trying not to kill her with my body weight.

I pulled her onto my chest and ran my hands through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"That was so..." I couldn't even find the words

"Yes it was." She sighed

"I'm leaving for Paris in the morning, but I don't know if I can now." I leaned my head to see her face

She looked up at me. "You have to go, you planned this for so long." She looked detached

"But I don't want to leave you behind." I sat up more holding her in my arms

"I'll be here when you get home." She smiled kissing my lips

"Come with me." I blurted out

**Okay that's chapter 8, tell me what you think. Yes only one chapter left, this story wasn't meant to be long, I love your comments and I'm sorry if I don't answer more, I just got so busy, but I love you all for your support in all my works on here! I'm trying to get Black Silk Tie updated sometime in the next week, I have most of the chapter written. Rendered Speechless might get an update this week too, its all if I have time, work kills me and I have two kids who need attention too lol...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the love and sorry its been so long since I updated last, life just been life, ya know. This is the last chapter before the Epilogue, well did Bella go or stay? I will be updating my other stories hopefully very soon...**

**Chapter 9**

Someone once told me the best experiences in life are the ones we had to cry through to find the beauty in. I never understood that saying until now. What did I know at the age of 17? I knew absolutely nothing.

To be honest, I was now 18. My birthday had passed my first week in Paris. _Paris_, what an amazing place. The Eiffel Tower, the Notre Dame cathedral, the catacombs. So many beautiful things to see. I must admit, I feel in love with the city. Everything you read in books about it, how romantic it is, the love in the air, its all true.

That essay you write when you return from Summer vacation asking how you spend it. I could brag, writing an endless novel on how I spent mine, but high school was over. No more of the pointless essays that meant nothing to a college professor.

I stood in the French airport waiting for the announcement of my 7:30am flight back to Seattle. It had been two months since I had been to Forks. I really didn't care to rush back to it either. My summer had been perfect, beyond words to describe. She had made it incredible, I wasn't ready to destroy our bubble, not just yet.

"I hope mom and dad aren't late, I hate waiting." Alice complained from her seat next to me.

"I'm sure they will be on time Alice, you know dad is very punctuational." I mumbled

"I loved it here, do we really have to go back to Forks?" Alice leaned into Jasper's shoulder

He just laughed and squeezed her tighter to him.

"Just think Alice, you get to come back here in a few weeks, while the rest of us will be going to college in the USA." I wagged my eyebrows at her

"Its every fashion designers dream you know, to live in Paris, its the fashion capital of the world!" Alice sighed

"I wouldn't know, I want to be a doctor." I laughed

Eventually they called our flight and we were seated in first class. Our parents paid the extra money for the accommodations. She snuggled in close to me and warned me she would be asleep. I was to awake her if she snored too loud. I kissed the top her head and wished her a nice nap.

After a long and tiring 10 hour flight from France to Seattle, we finally arrive back on US soil. As wonderful as being in pairs was, I did miss my native country.

I only had a about three weeks left of summer vacation before I was off to Yale. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

If this summer taught me anything, it taught me that the world is full of opportunities and surprises. I had learned so much, heard such beautiful music and seen such lovely things. But it was time now to decide and to face reality, face what was waiting for me.

Jasper and I grabbed our bags from the waiting area while the girls made their way to find my parents. I really hoped Carlisle was on time, I was completely jet legged and exhausted.

"What took you so long." She wrapped her arms around my neck, reaching up on tip toes to kiss me.

"I had to make sure I didn't leave anything. Alice had like a million bags." I chuckled moving hair from her face.

"Shall we?" I gestured with my hand and she smiled moving infront of me. She grabbed my hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

Has we approached the loading area of Sea tac I saw my father helping Jasper place bags into the back of his truck, but what I didn't expect or may have forgotten about was the young woman hugging a very apprehensive Alice.

I was frozen in place suddenly as those big brown eyes found me. Her smile was beautiful. However her eyes diverted from my face to my intertwined fingers. Her smile flattened and her face looked taken aback.

I could see the pain etched across her lovely face. She didn't expect this and I hadn't prepared her for it. Finally I gained function of my body and dropped Kate's hand. Bella just stared in complete unease. She approached me slowly.

"Hey." She gave a timid wave

"Bella." I said breathless

"Who's this?" She motioned with her hand toward Kate

"Oh I'm Kate, nice to meet you!" Kate smiled brightly holding her hand out for Bella to shake

Bella looked at her then at her hand, never shaking it. She looked at me as if Kate wasn't even standing there. Kate's smile faded and she looked at me for help.

"Who is she to you?" Bella demanded crossing her arms

"Kate was in the music program in Paris. She's um.." But I couldn't seem to say it

"I'm his girlfriend." She finished for me

Bella flinched as if I just stabbed her with a needle. The painful look in her eyes was enough to break my heart. She nodded her head and turned back toward the car. I wanted to apologize, to say I was sorry, but was I? Instead of saying anything, I just pushed Kate along and introduced her to my parents.

The ride back to Forks was three hours. I just hoped Bella would remain in control until we got out of the car. I had told my parents about Kate, I had told them how great she was. I had failed to mention her to Bella in my emails.

**Flashback**

"Come with me to Paris." I blurted out to her.

Yes it was a spur of the moment thing to say and how on earth would I pull that off in a day? I didn't know, but if she wanted to go, I would make it happen.

"Edward, I would love to go, but I can't." She looked away from me, getting off my bed

"If its the money, I can afford to buy the ticket really. We are staying in a loft Jasper's parents rented for us. Please come, it will be great. You and Alice could shop while Jasper and me go to classes. It will work, give me one good reason you can't come." I stood up quickly to force her to look at me

"I promised Charlie this summer I would spend with him, before going off to college. I'll be here when you get back Edward, I promise you that." She rubbed my cheek

"I finally get to have you and you are already pushing me away." I grabbed her hand in mine

"I want you to enjoy the summer and then when you come back, we see where we go from there." She smiled and kissed me

**Flashback over**

I looked over at her. She gave me side way glances. I wish I knew she had been coming to the airport, I would have warned my parents not to let her. I felt guilty, but I didn't know why. She wasn't my girlfriend and I was only doing what she told me to do. Two months is a long time. Had my feelings for her changed that much?

Finally we arrived home. I was relieved because there was so much tension in the car. I watched Bella get out of the car in a hurry and began to walk away from us, toward her house. Without any hesitation, I ran to her, grabbing her arm, making her face me.

"Edward let me go." She protested

"I need to apologize." I hope she understood

"No you don't. I get it okay, you found someone else. I was just the girl who took your virginity." I could see the tears building up in her eyes

"That's not true." But I didn't even believe myself

"Its not? Then explain why you had a crush on me for years and how quickly you replaced me?" She wiggled her arm out of my grip

"Bella I.." But I had no explanation.

"Save it Edward. I hope she is worth it." She ran down the street before I could say another word

"Is she okay?" Kate walked up to me rubbing my back

"I hope so." I slumped my shoulders

**Bella's POV**

This summer had been so long without the Cullens. Dad got me a job with him doing dispatch at the police station. I tried my best to keep distracted. I spent a lot of time either working, reading or hanging with Jessica, but it didn't help. My mind still drifted to Edward.

I missed him so much, I wish I had taken his offer to go to Paris, but instead I decided staying in boring Forks would do some good. All I kept looking forward to was August 1st. Edward and Alice would be home then.

I had visited Renee a couple times. Her new boyfriend Phil was actually pretty nice, even if he did ruin my parent's marriage, but I guess I couldn't truly blame him.

I had even made a mends with Jake. It turned out the first time he decides to lose his virginity he ends up getting my cousin pregnant. Karma as a way of kicking you in the ass. There were no real romantic feelings between him and I. We actually hung out a lot, getting to really know each other.

Turns out Jake is a descent friend. He gave me a lot of advice on how to deal with Edward. I knew in the fall Edward was going to Yale and I would be going to Dartmouth. We wouldn't be too far apart. I wanted to make it work with him, I needed it to.

I spent so much time worrying about my reputation that I over looked an important factor, I had found someone who truly saw me as I was and still loved me. That was more amazing than any popularity contest.

"What if he hooked up with someone else? How would you feel?" Jessica asked while she smacked her gum

"I'm not really sure. I'd be hurt, but I told him no strings." I shrugged trying to pretend the thought of him with another girl wouldn't break my heart into a million pieces.

"He's pretty hot, I wouldn't be surprised." Jessica leaned back in her lounge chair

He was pretty hot and pretty good in bed too. Edward had all the moves and well I had nothing. His emails had stopped coming after the fourth week ,but I still wrote him every chance I got. I tried not to let it get to me.

He was there interning, learning music in a foreign country. Paris France no less! I had to just believe the best of him, he wasn't Jake. However he owed me nothing. I wasn't his girlfriend, he wasn't my boyfriend. Yet it still pained me to think of someone else touching him or him touching them.

I went on a couple of dates with guys I met in Port Angeles, but it was nothing more than hand holding and some pecks on the cheek. No matter who they were, Edward was the one I truly wanted to be with.

"Are you sure you want to go Bella? I mean its such a long drive." Esme chimed as she was emptying out the trunk of Carlisle's SUV.

"I really missed Alice and Edward, I think if I had to wait another four hours to see them, I might not make it." I joked

Esme gave me an uneasy smile. I felt like she knew something I didn't. I just decided it was best to let it go. The drive to the airport was long, but I had my MP3 player to keep me entertained. I have known the Cullens my entire life, so it wasn't unusual for me to tag along. After all our parents hd all been friends.

Has we arrived at Seat ac, my cell phone buzzed with a text from Alice. Her message crossed me as cryptic, but I just shrugged it off. Alice was always a little weird with things she would say or do.

_I hope you know this wasn't planned_.

That's what the message said. I had no idea what she was going on about, but I shrugged it off and continued to plan out my seeing Edward. Would it be a romantic reunion or would we be shaking hands?

I wasn't sure how to approach him, but I decided the best plan of action was to do whatever came naturally.

As we pulled up to the curb I saw Alice standing there talking to Jasper, looking very nervous. I jumped out the back seat as soon as Carlisle pulled over. I ran to Alice ,wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much!" I whispered into her ear

"I missed you too!" She gushed.

I pulled away to take a good look at her. She looked more mature, if a summer could do that to a person. Her hair was a little longer and styled slightly different, but she was still the same Alice, my best friend.

"Where's Edward?" I asked trying to peer around her, but she straightened me so she could look me dead on.

"Please don't be mad at him." Concern written in her eyes

"Why would I be mad?" I asked with a slight smirk

That's when I heard Esme's voice.

"There they are are!" She smiled brightly

They? I thought to myself. With that I turned my head to be faced with Edward and some girl. Not just any girl, a girl who was beautiful and holding his hand. I felt so foolish in that very moment. I had waited all summer for this moment.

I felt like I was in that episode of friends when Rachael goes to meet Ross at the airport, only to find him walking out of the terminal holding some girl's hand. My entire world shattered, but I needed to keep my cool. I told him he was free to see whoever, I just thought better of him.

"Hey." I waved trying to play cool.

"Bella."

"Who's this?"I pointed to the blonde standing beside him

"Oh I'm Kate, nice to meet you!" Her smile was so sickeningly sweet.

She stuck her hand out, but I had no interest in shaking it. She obvious didn't know who I was, even when Edward mentioned my name to her, she seemed unfazed. _That hurt_.

"Who is she to you?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Kate was in the music program in Paris. She's um.." He stuttered

"I'm his girlfriend." She blurted out, obvious very proud of this fact.

It hurt to have her say it and even more that he didn't deny it. I decided I had to walk away before I pulled her blond hair out of her head. I quickly opened the door to the car and took my prior seat.

I watched out the back window as Edward introduced Kate to his parents. Esme wrapped her arms around the girl, admiring her face. Carlisle shook her hand. Edward looked happy. I had to look away. A short time later they all climbed into the car.

I stared out the window the majority of the ride, ever so often catching Edward's beautiful green eyes. I saw their hands intertwined between them and I wanted to be sick. The moment we pulled into the Cullen's driveway, I got out and began to walk in a fast haste to my house.

I couldn't handle one more moment in the presence of him or that girl. I would talk to Alice later, she would understand. But fast foot steps came from behind me and my arm was suddenly swung around. Edward looked at me pained almost.

"Edward let me go." I shouted in an effort to get away before I completely fell apart.

"I need to apologize." He becknoned

What exactly did he need to apologize for? He never promised me anything and that seemed to be the case with a lot of men in my life.

"No you don't. I get it okay, you found someone else. I was just the girl who took your virginity." One more second and I was about to break

"That's not true." But it sounded so half ass-ed

"Its not? Then explain why you had a crush on me for years and how quickly you replaced me?" I had to get away from him, I couldn't last another moment.

"Bella I.." His words meant nothing, just like me

"Save it Edward. I hope she is worth it." I ran so fast away from him.

I hoped he didn't try to come after me, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Once I got around the bend I looked back from the corner bush. He just stared down the street where I had disappeared. Then Kate came and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, I ran the rest of the way home.

Once safe in the confides of my bedroom, I cried until my eyes could no longer produce tears. I deserved this, I believed that. He was so good to me and I treated him so poorly. It was karma catching up to me, I knew it. How would I be able to face him again?

Around two a.m. my phone began to buzz from my nightstand. I had just fallen asleep and was about to let it go to voice mail, but the name that flashed across the screen, jolted me to attention, _Edward_. Do I answer it or ignore it? In my better judgment I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said in a groggy voice

"Um Bella, its Edward. Can we talk?" He stuttered

"Do you know its two a.m.? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I sat up on my bed

"I really wanted to talk to you. I had to wait until Kate fell asleep." He muttered

Just the mere mention of her name pained my heart. He was sneaking to call me? I never thought I was a shameful secret, but apparently I was.

"I don't have anything to say to you." I spoke as calm as I could.

"Well I have plenty to say to you. Open you window, I'm coming up." With that the line went dead

Was he seriously going to climb up the tree to my window? The tapping on the screen verified that information. I pulled the sheet off of my legs and walked to open the window Charlie heard the noise and went to investigate. At least that was what I was telling myself.

He climbed in with his six foot sexy frame. He had on sweat pants and a green tee shirt with sneakers. He looked different somehow, more like an adult and less like the clumsy teenage boy I knew before he left.

He was appraising me in the same way I was appraising him. I looked down and noticed all I had on was an oversized tee shirt, his tee shirt. I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"It looks good on you." He smiled down at me

I pulled at the hem of the shirt to cover myself better. He just chuckled and moved closer to me. I backed up against the frame of my bed. I landed gently on the side of the bed, trying to avoid any contact with him.

"Do I make you nervous Bella?" He smiled

"No." I shook my head

"I remember a time when you had that reaction on me. I never thought I would have it on you. My the tables have turned." He sat down next to me smirking

"What do you want Edward? Isn't it enough you go to Paris and come home with a girlfriend? Do you need to torture me further with comments like that." I spat

His eyes cast away then. The guilt flashed over his face. No matter how mature he looked, he was still the same sweet Edward.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, I just didn't know how." He looked at his lap

"A little warning would be nice. Now Alice's cryptic messages make sense." I gave a tense laugh

"I didn't expect to meet anyone there. All I thought about was you. Kate was unexpected." He looked at me then

"Do you love her?" I asked feeling the sting that question made me feel

"I like her a lot, but I'm not sure if I love her. I barely know anything, she's only the second girlfriend I ever had." He shrugged

"Why are you here?" I didn't really want to hear about her

"I missed you. Seeing you when I got to the curb made me realize just how much I missed you, how much I cared about you." He gave a small smile before intertwining our fingers

The electric current between us hadn't faded at all. I felt it instantly. However I knew he was with someone now and I had to respect that. I didn't want a repeat of Jake.

"Edward." I wiggled my fingers from his hand

He looked dejected when I put my hands on my lap and looked away from him.

"I like her Bella ,but I love you. Its very confusing, I don't know what to feel right now. She lives in Colorado, but she wanted to stay with me for a few more days. She's going to Yale too. We have so much in common, its amazing." He seemed pleased with the thought

"Have you fucked her?" I suddenly felt angry

His eyes flashed to mine quickly, like I had punched him.

"No, I haven't." He seemed to be trying to read my face

"Why not? She's obviously beautiful and you seem to really like her." I shrugged

"I told her I couldn't." He touched my face then

Tears began to trail down my cheeks.

"Why not?" I looked up at him with watery eyes

"Because I still love you and not ready to share that experience with someone else. She's not officially my girlfriend for the record. We got into a big fight after you left, I told her she shouldn't have said that to you."

"But she didn't seem to have any idea who I was when you introduced us." Now it was me reading him

"I never told her about you. She asked if I had a girlfriend and I said no. I wasn't lying and she never pressed me for any more information. That answer seemed to be enough for her. But she figured after the way you acted at the airport that you were someone important to me. I explained to her who you really where." He gave me a timid look

"And that is?" I was full on sobbing now

"The girl I can't live without." And with that he laid me back on the bed and we began to kiss

**I'm so sorry for the long delay, but real life gets in the way. I'm working on updating all my stories very soon. So I hope you liked this story, I loved writing it. Epilogue will be out, I don't know when, hopefully sooner than later... I love you all so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

When you are a teenager everything seems so epic. But has you look back you realize its not as damming as it may have seemed at the time. Its like having your heart broke for the first time. Its the most painful thing and you never think you will recover, but you do.

In life we come across people who will either change us for the better or change us for the worst. In regards to Isabella Swan, I'd like to say she changed me in ways that I will never be able to understand. How does a high school romance last?

"Wait, stop." Bella said pushing me off her

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling suddenly overwhelmed

"Edward I can't be that girl. You have someone in your house right now waiting for you. This isn't right." She was shaking her head

"Okay, so let me get this straight, it was okay for you to cheat on Jacob for all that time with me, but now you decide you have a conscious?" I looked at her dumbfounded

"I never thought about it being wrong when I was with you. It was the only thing in my world that was right." She began to cry again

I took her hand in mine, rubbing her knuckles.

"Kate's going home tomorrow, okay. I broke things off with her, I just told you that. I would never treat you like you didn't matter." I was trying to be soothing, but that only made her give me the look of death

"So what are you saying, that I treated you like you were nothing? That I didn't care that I was hurting you! I cared more about you than I cared about anyone!" She whispered yelled

"That's not what I meant." I defended

"Its not what I heard." She crossed her arms

"I shouldn't have come here." I stood up and she looked at me with those sad eyes

I knew she didn't want me to go, but I couldn't stay. We obviously had a lot to work out.

She reached to grab my hand, making me look her in the face.

"I'm sorry." A tear trailed down her cheek.

"We can work this out in the morning, maybe some sleep with do us both good." I sigh in defeat.

Her face displayed a expression I didn't understand at the time, but eventually I would. It was a look of goodbye...

**Ten Years Later... **

Medical school was the easy part, it was residency that was the killer. I wish dad had warned me first or I would have definitely chosen a different career path. I spent the last 24 hours running around Seattle Presbyterian hospital. I was exhausted and ready for a long good sleep.

Making it back to the apartment it was quiet and dark. What did I expect at three am? I dropped my keys on the counter and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water dripping down my body relaxed me.

I made my way to my room and put on my boxers, crawling into my empty bed. I had to head to Forks tomorrow for my high school reunion. Funny thing about that, I hadn't been to Forks in 10 years. Alice insisted we go to our 10 year high school reunion, what the hell was she really thinking?

Shortly after Alice and me left for college my parents decided to move to Lake Quary Florida. They still had the house in Forks, they rented it out, but right now it was unoccupied and fully furnished. So Alice, Jasper, and me were going to stay there for a few days..

High school had been the epitome of my existence. I was not popular or even well liked. Hell I got picked on all the time, but there was one thing that had kept me hopeful, kept me always going back for more, _Bella Swan_.

Its been years since I last saw her, that night I climbed out her window I had climbed out of her life. I thought breaking up with Kate for her was the best idea. But when I headed to Bella's house the next morning Charlie informed me she was gone.

She left no note or any words for me, she was just simply gone out of my life. Of course I tried many times to locate her, goggle her, even facebook, but she made it like she never existed. Even Alice hadn't heard from her, but then again I think if she did, she probably wouldn't have told me.

Forks seemed like a life time ago. I had no reason in 10 years to come back here. Everyone that mattered no longer lived there,but driving through the streets it seemed like nothing had changed. All the stores and houses remained as they did they day that I had left.

It was Jasper, Alice, and me driving toward the old house and when we pulled onto our street, nothing seemed different except for the fact that our once white sided house was now blue. Jasper and I unloaded the car while Alice went in to turn on the lights. Alice was 7 months pregnant, so we tried to make things as easy as possible for her.

Jasper and Alice got married 4 years ago in a small wedding in Paris and had been trying for a baby ever since. I knew they would make great parents. It was nice that they beat the statistics of high school romances. I couldn't have picked a better guy for her.

I spent majority of the day running errands and looking around. I even went by Bella's old house. I stared at it for a moment wondering if Charlie still lived there. I had no idea if he even still spoke to my parents. I had heard that Renee's new husband left her for a younger woman.

Finally I just went back to the house and began preparing for the evening. I chose to wear black dress pants with a matching blazer with a white button down. I opted out of wearing a tie, I just felt them to be too stuffy and I really didn't care what anyone thought of me anymore.

The drive was quick since the school was only 10 minutes from the house. We parked the car and walked into the school. There was table by the door where you signed in and took a name badge. I couldn't help to scan them looking for Isabella Swan. I found it, sitting idly at the end of the table. She hadn't made it, _yet_.

Alice pulled my to a table where I assumed we were supposed to sit. I looked around at the different faces and most I had no idea who these people were. However one stuck out to me, Jacob Black. The guy hadn't changed much since high school. He was still tall muscular and well himself.

He saw me staring and walked over to our table. Jasper and I both stood up and shook his hand.

"Cullen, Whitlock long time no see. Hows it going guys?" Jake nodded with a smirk

"Wow Alice, you look um." He wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not

"Pregnant." She smiled politely

"Yes very much so." Jake nodded his head

"Yes she due in 2 months." Jasper spoke proudly

"You guys are still together, that's awesome." There was some awkwardness there for a minute

"You guys see Bella?" Jake asked trying to change the subject

"Not yet. Have you spoken to her at all?" Alice asked what I wanted to know

"Well I haven't seen her in a while since her cousin and me got divorced." He shrugs

I want to ask him a million questions and find out where she has been hiding, but I don't. We all do some more small talk until Jake excuses himself from the table to talk to someone else.

Still no sign of her, I tell Alice I'm ready to go. I assume she wasn't going to show. Alice agrees that she's ready too and I go to get the car. As I make my way out of the front doors I bump into someone.

I look down to apologize and a pair of big brown eyes is staring back at me. Those eyes belong to a flawless creamy face with pouty pink lips. That face belongs to Bella Swan. She changed but not in a bad way. Her features were more mature and less of that of a teenage girl. But her smile was the same beautiful it had always been.

Her eye lid flutter as she stares at me, biting her bottom lip.

"Edward." She whispers in a wondrous tone

We just stand there like two fools looking at each other and I feel that same pull to her that I always did. Its as if my body is moving without my permission as our faces grow closer and my lips are about to touch hers when I hear Alice scream out Bella's name, breaking the trance.

"Isabella Marie Swan where have you been!" Alice scolds from behind

This makes Bella jump and she turns to face her.

"Alice wow look at your belly! When are you due?" Bella coos at her old friend

They begin to have a conversation that I am completely not apart of. I look at Jasper and he gives me a knowing look.

"How long are you here for?" Alice asks Bella

"I'm just here until Monday." Bella nodded

"So are we! You should totally come over tomorrow and have lunch. We can catch up!" Alice beamed at her

Bella looked over at me then. Her eyes seemed to be asking for some kind of permission from me. I just smiled at her and she agreed. Alice told her we were staying at our parent's old house and Bella said she would stop by.

"Alice come with me to get the car." Jasper motioned with his head

It took her a minute to realize that Jasper was trying to give me a minute alone with Bella. When she finally figured it, they walked away quickly. Once they were out of ears distance, I looked at the beautiful brunette and began to speak, but she interrupted me.

"I'm really sorry we left off on such bad terms." She mumbled looking down at her feet

"I came looking for you the next day." I replied

"I know, I just had to get out of here. I needed to figure stuff out. Who would have thought it would take me this long." She laughed

"I have so many questions but I guess its the past and we should leave it alone, right?" I mused

"We were immature then, we didn't know anything. First love." She giggled to herself

"My only love." I blurted out not thinking

Her face shot up and she looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't understand." She said more to herself than me

I grabbed her hand then, holding it in mine.

"I looked for you all these years and yes I did date in college and even now, but none of them ever captured my heart like you. I thought I would see you tonight and I could finally put those feelings to rest and move on, but seeing you right now, looking so unbelievably beautiful, I realize I never stopped being in love with you." I looked at her intensely and I could see the tears filling her eyes

She reached up and kissed me passionately. I pulled her to me, our bodies molding as one, never wanting to let her go...

THE END!

Hope you liked the story, this is the final chapter...


End file.
